Going To The Future Melhor e melhorado!
by Iris Prisma
Summary: Depois fazer churrasco usando um ferro de passar, tudo fica preto e ... pá! Estamos no Futuro. Não, Milo não está inventando. O que aconteceria se os cavaleiros de ouro parassem futuro dessa vez? FICHAS FECHADAS. Segunda postagem melhor que a anterior... ou não.
1. A sagacidade do escorpião

**Going to the future. Melhor e Melhorado!**

- Destruindo mais um pouco a história de SS! A dois anos atrás estava eu, acompanhando uma fic, e acompanhando também Lost Canvas e Next Dimension e decidi, depois de muito pensar, fazer uma fic diferente disso tudo. XD Coisa de louco, sabe? u.u O resultado: Uma merda, mas fazer o quê, é o que tem pra hoje. xD

Abandonei a fic por motivos de for a maior, mas I'm Back, Baby!

Conversei um pouco com a Maho (minha filha) sobre essa fic, e algumas ideias vieram minha mente atormentada.  
Mas não posso garantir que são boas ideias xD Só lendo que vocês vão descobrir.

Enfim, nisso ai farei uma fic de fichas, acredito que ser melhor e mais fácil pra mim, pois não vou ter que criar doze personagens diferentes e vai agradar mais o povos.

Minha personagem vai participar da fic, então tentarei fazer o melhor aqui. *-*

Primeiro vamos história, que vai falar um pouquinho sobre o que vou escrever, e logo apresento a ficha e o que quero. ^^

* * *

_**Cap. 1.**_

Mais um dia de paz na Grécia, no nosso querido Santuário de Atena. Bom, "paz" não era a palavra certa para definir o estado de espirito de alguns cavaleiros de ouro aquele dia.

Imagina você, ser acordado de um soninho maravilhoso ás 7 da manhã de um sábado? Lembrando que para muitos, sete horas ainda é madrugada, principalmente num sábado. Eu também acho isso. u.u A forma de acordar também não foi das melhores: Uma vozinha irritante e aguda de uma menina metida a deusa que pensa que manda em tudo estragando seus sonhos felizes não legal pra ninguém.

E lá estavam nossos cavaleiros de ouro treinando e reclamando um pouco da vida num dia nublado para variar.

- Maldita Atena! Inventa cada merda não sei pra quê ! - Milo era um dos mais indignados do grupo, lógico, estava morrendo de sono, e segundo teorias muito boas, sábado nublado é dia de ficar em casa dormindo!

- Eu tenho uma incrível vontade de arrancar a cabeça dessa guria e colocar na frente da casa de Câncer! Não só a cabeça dela, mas daqueles cavaleirinhos de bronze de merda também.

- Eu acho que vocês n o deveriam ficar tão irritados assim. - Agora quem se pronunciava era Kamus, um dos únicos, além de Shaka que não estavam querendo matar um naquela manhã . - Não é tão ruim fazer uma festinha amanhã com os cavaleiros de Bronze.

- Você não reclama, Kamye, porque o pato é seu discípulo e porque a "Bruxaori" não pega no seu pé . - Milo falava enquanto por pouco não acertado por um golpe de Shura.

- Eu também não queria ir nessa festinha maldita, não gosto dessas coisas, mas vocês não deveriam reclamar só por conta disso. E me chame pelo meu nome normalmente, Milo!

- E o que ela quer com essa festinha afinal? - Perguntava Deba, meio desorientado por conta do sono que estava sentindo.

- Apenas confraternizar com os pirralhos de Bronze e blá, blá, blá... Nada demais, mas parece que vai ter um churrasquinho pelo menos -.- - Mask se distrai um pouco, conversando com os outros e acaba levando uma rasteira de Saga, caindo de cara no chão e comendo areia. - Essa não valeu Saga, seu maldito! .

- Você nem pode falar mal dos cavaleiros de Bronze, acabou sendo derrotado por um deles. E vê se presta mais atenção no treino.- Saga também não estava satisfeito com a ideia da Deusa. Ia aproveitar apara ir numa noitada com alguns dos cavaleiros, pegar geral, mas o horário da festinha da sua deusa carinhosa acabaria por estragar seus planos.

- Você também foi derrotado, então cala a boca! - Mask realmente ficou revoltado com aquela rasteira, levantando-se e cuspindo areia.

- Mas eu enfrentei aquele maldito pégasus, aquela coisa imortal!

-É , ele tem a armadura mais poderosa que existe: A armadura de couro de Seiya u.u

- Essa foi boa, Milo! Armadura de couro de Seiya. - Todos riam da brincadeira, até Kamus esboçou um pequeno sorriso com aquela.

- Vocês reclamam tanto porque a Saori mima os cavaleiros de Bronze, não vejo o que tem de tão ruim nessa festinha. - Mu era o único que defendia os cavaleiros de Bronze, deixando os outros cavaleiros indignados com aquilo.

Milo vai até o cavaleiro de Áries, que estava sentado ao lado de Shaka, apenas observando os treinos, passando o braço pelo ombro do ariano, e levando a mão ao alto, numa cena dramática de sua parte. Tudo fica escuro, e uma luz, de um holofote, cai sobre os dois, enquanto neve, feita pelo Kamus, cai ao fundo da cena, apenas pra dar mais drama. - Mu... meu caro Mu... você infelizmente não enxerga o que essa pirralha faz conosco, só porque você e o Shaka nunca são repreendidos por ela. Aliás, eu acho que o Shaka dorme em todas as reuniões.

- Hum...?... Falaram algo de mim? -.-

- Agora eu tenho certeza absoluta que o Shaka dorme . Enfim, ela nos priva de tudo o que gostamos de fazer, e faz coisas sem nosso consentimento. Como quando era redecorou a casa de Câncer...

- Minha casinha... Tão bonitinha...T_T - Mask chorava muito, ainda cuspindo areia.

- Ou então quando ela confiscou todos os vinhos do Kamus... - Continuou Milo

- Eu tinha uma grande coleção com várias safras diferentes, ainda não entendi o porque ela os confiscou...

- Aposto que queria ficar de porre com a mula do Seiya e dar a... - Saga tentando justificar o ocorrido, mas cortado pelo Milo, pelo bem da fic.

- Ou então quando ela nos proibiu de sair a noite. i_i

- Aquilo foi realmente triste, Ombre... Agora fica difícil para eu me encontrar com minhas chicas... - Pela primeira vezes Shura se pronunciava na conversa.

- Mas sempre arranjamos um jeitinho de sair a noite xD, Por isso, Mu, meu caro... - Dramático. - Aquela Pirralha é um saco!

-... - Mu estava realmente pensando naquela proibições e regras sem sentindo.

- Então, não vejo porque ir nessa joça de festinha, já que temos que agradar a mimadinha. Estou revoltado porque a noite iria ser boa hoje!

- Eu iria pegar geral. u.u - Saga fala baixinho, mas todos ouvem.

- Pode começando a pegar euzinha aqui. *-* - Dite pula em cima de Saga.

Todos se afastando alguns passos do Saga e do Afrodite...

- Enfim - Clima voltando ao normal e a neve parando de cair do nada, assim como veio. - Quem vai pra noitada hoje? - Pergunta Milo agora animado, quanto ao fundo da cena, Saga tenta se livrar de Dite.

- Pode contar comigo. o/ - Mask levanta a mão.

- E comigo também. o/

- Hum... se o Shurinho e o Maskinha vão, eu também vou. *-* - Afrodite estava muito animado aquele dia.

- Olha lá , Dite, o Saga tentando fugir de você . - Shura apontando para o horizonte, enquanto Mask fica com cara de nojo. O peixinho come a correr na direção apontada com uma rosa na boca.

- Bicha tarada... - Todos

- Devo resumir: Kamus e Shaka nem vão se pronunciar. u.u

- Non Vejo sentido em ir nessas festinhas de vocês, mon cher... um livro é muito mais interessante.

- Geleira ambulante. - Milo quase sendo congelado... quase.

- Mas Milo, você tem certeza que vai ir na festinha da deusa as 8 da manhã ? - Kamus pergunta com cara de desconfiado, tendo um vago flash back de todos os compromissos que Milo faltou por conta de porres.

- Lógico! Sou Milo, o grande escorpião. \o\

- Ah tá ... sei. Só non quero ter que carregá-lo de novo escadaria acima.

- Não se preocupe comigo, Kamye amigão *-*

- É Kamus, seu bicho peçonhento!

.

.

.

Então, com alguns cavaleiros já mais animadinhos por conta da balada que vão a noite, eles terminam seus treinos e decidem fazer qualquer outra coisa mais relaxante, ou simplesmente dormir pra depois curtir a noite. Já era sete da noite quando o dono da casa de escorpião decide se arrumar. Milo ficava simplesmente deslumbrante, atraindo muitos olhares nas festas. Era cobiçado pela sua beleza e pelo entusiasmo. Estava lindo para sair, usando uma blusa social preta, um pouco transparente. Deixava alguns botões abertos, mostrando seu peitoral bem definido, e com as mangas dobradas em 3/4. A calça que usava era uma Jeans Azul, rasgada nos joelhos, um pouco colada ao corpo e usava também um gostoso perfume amadeirado, o deixando mais sensual.

Estavam todos reunidos em frente da casa de Áries, com seus cosmos baixos para a deusa não desconfiar da fuga. Estavam esperando Afrodite, que disse para Shura que estava arrumando o cabelo.

- Se a Bruxaori nos encontrar por causa daquela bicha, eu o mato!

- Você fala isso mas não vive sem o Dite, "masquinha". - Milo não perdia a oportunidade de alfinetar seu companheiro sempre que podia.

- Cala boca, escorpião, que você que não vive sem o Kamus. u.ú

- Aquela geleira ambulante me abandonou! Não gosta de vir nas festas comigo... Queria tanto ir pegar umas gatas com meu amigão! Podíamos até pegar gêmeas juntos... *0*

- Agora entendemos o porque do Kamus querer distancia dele.

Afrodite chegava em poucos instantes, deslumbrante como sempre estava. Logo os cavaleiros partiram pra farra sagrada de todo sábado, enquanto Kamus e Shaka ficavam lendo alguns livros que tinham na biblioteca de Aquário.

.

.

.

- No dia Seguinte. -

Milo estava sentindo uma dor de cabeça muito forte. Não teve coragem de abrir os olhos, sabendo que a luz que entrava pela janela aberta iria incomodá -lo. Tateou onde estava deitado, sabendo agora que estava numa cama. Perguntava-se mentalmente se estava na casa de escorpião, e como tinha chegado lá , já que a ultima coisa que se lembra era de estar dançando no meio de muitas pessoas e ver, de relance, o Saga pegar uma garota qualquer perto de onde estava.

- Que dor de cabeça. Se o Kamus me ver assim ele me mata! -.-

Criou um pouco de coragem e abriu os olhos, realmente constatando que estava na casa de escorpião, mais precisamente no seu quarto. Ao lado de sua cama tinha uma bacia com algo muito nojento, então se arrastou, praticamente, para o banheiro, decidindo tomar um banho gelado. Estava esquecendo de alguma coisa importante...

Após um bom banho, foi até a cozinha, porque, pelo que seu estomago, e aquela bacia diziam, ele colocou até o café da manhã de ontem pra fora. Não sabia o que fazer pra comer e quando olhou em volta da cozinha, viu seu relógio de parede, quase teve um treco.

- Zeus! Já São duas horas da Tarde? Hoje tinha aquela festinha da Chataori! o_O Fudeu...

Finalmente Milo se lembrou de algo muito importante. Começou a bolar várias desculpas: Desde Unha do dedão encravada até tia que tinha enfartado (O imbecil quase esquecia de lembrar que não tinha nenhuma tia) torcendo para que seus amigos não contem o porque de não ter comparecido naquela maldita festinha. Já estava pensando no que a deusa iria falar, porém não conseguia pensar em uma boa desculpa de estomago vazio.

- Agora estou imaginando aquele churrasquinho que eu perdi. Seria a única coisa boa naquele lugar. T_T - O pobre escorpião estava se borrando tanto nas calças que falava consigo mesmo em voz alta.

Abriu a geladeira e encontrou algumas linguicinhas e uns pedaços bons de carne, já imaginando preparar um churrasquinho pra si mesmo. Foi até o fogão e constatou que seu gás havia acabado.

- E agora? Como eu faço meu churrasquinho? i_i Se eu tivesse alguma coisa que pudesse...

Uma lâmpada surgiu em cima da cabeça de Milo, e ele teve uma ideia de como fazer seu churrasquinho...

.

.

.

- Não muito longe dali. -

- Escorpião irresponsável! Sabia que não iria naquela festinha da Deusa Athena...

- Calma, Kamus, não fica estressado com o Milo, todos sabemos que ele um irresponsável, mas ele já vai sofrer demais com o que a Saori planeja pra ele. - Shura se divertia demais, esfregando as mãos e imaginando com o que iria acontecer ao escorpião, já que todos que saíram a noite estavam lá , mesmo com sono, com exceção de Milo, claro.

Shura e Kamus desciam as escadas até a casa de escorpião, logo parando em frente a esta mesma casa ao sentir o cheiro forte de comida vindo de lá.

- Acho que Milo acordou com fome. xD

Kamus nem respondeu o Espanhol, já indo para dentro da casa de seu amigo, tentando controlar a vontade de matar o mesmo. Entrou diretamente na cozinha da casa de escorpião sem se anunciar e viu uma cena um tanto hilária.

Milo estava com um ferro, virado pra cima, preso nas grelhas do fogão. O ferro estava ligado, e por mais incrível que pareça estava com um monte de linguicinhas sendo fritas na sua parte quente. Shura entrou logo atrás de Kamus, e não acreditou na criatividade do escorpiano.

- Isso... Perder o churrasco de domingo jamais! Faz no Ferrolho mesmo! xD - o Espanhol gargalhava com aquela gambiarra de Milo.

O escorpiano estava de costas para os cavaleiros, mas reconheceu a voz de Shura, não reparando que Kamus também estava lá . - Fica quieto seu espanhol de Mierda! A única solução que encontrei foi usar o ferro do Kamus, já que estou sem gás!

- Meu ferro? - A voz do francês saiu um pouco mais alta que o normal. Milo se virou devagarzinho, morrendo de medo do que iria acontecer a seguir...

- Kamus, amigão...! Não sabia... que estava aqui... - Milo sorria sem graça, pensando em como sobreviveria agora.

Nesse tempo os outros cavaleiros de ouro desciam do templo de Atena. Afrodite acompanhava os mesmos porque odiava ter que parar primeiro, pois nunca sabia das fofocas. Todos sentiram o cheirinho que vinha da casa de escorpião, sabendo que Milo não havia ido na festinha, decidiram passar por lá . Ao chegar na casa de Milo,as gargalhadas de Shura ecoavam então todos seguiram pra cozinha.

- O quê que tá pegando aqui? u.u

-Ai...Mask, cara... você não vai acreditar no que o Milo fez... Ele estava... fazendo Churrasco... no ferro do Kamus! - Shura mal conseguia falar de tanto rir. Então todos perceberam as linguicinhas sendo fritas com bastante óleo em cima de um ferro. Todos começaram a rir daquilo, com exceção clara de Kamus, que ainda estava sem palavras.

- Que Gambiarra Bizonha, Milo! Essa foi a melhor que eu já vi! XDDD

- Calado, Mask, porque todo mundo sabe que tem uma garrafa de cerveja segurando a cadeira que fica na frente do seu PC! - Milo estava vermelho de vergonha com aquilo.

Kamus, sem falar nada, apenas pegou o ferro, tirando-o com tudo do lugar e começou a tacar as linguicinhas em Milo. Aquilo estava muito quente, o que fazia Milo correr e Kamus ir atrás, ainda jogando as linguicinhas nele, e todos os outros cavaleiros de ouro irem atrás, pra ver o francês acabar com o escorpiano, e quase morrendo de rir.

- Pára, Kamus! Isso tá quente demais! Machuca, porra! - Milo corria desesperado, passando agora pela casa de Libra. -

- Ninguém mandou você estragar meu ferro!

Milo decidiu agora parar de correr e falar com Kamus, para o mesmo entender que ele apenas estava com fome, mas ao se virar, não teve tempo de desviar do ferro cheiro de óleo ainda quente, chamuscando sua franja e queimando a testa. - Kamus seu maldito!

- Isso por ter usado meu ferro dessa forma e por me fazer passar vergonha, carregando você , bêbado, até sua casa hoje!

- Maldoso... T-T

Os outros cavaleiros de ouro acompanhavam tudo rindo da confusão que Milo aprontava. Máscara da Morte estava deitado no chão, rolando de tanto rir.

- Adoro ver esse casalzinho brigar. XD

- Que casalzinho? . - Kamus vira em direção aos outros, já na posição da Execução Aurora.

- Ninguém, ninguém. o_o - Todos.

- Espero que não precisamos tanto de gás pra fazer comida no futuro!. - Milo se levanta, com a testa queimada, com uma linda marca de ferro de passar, indignado por apenas ter tentado fazer algo pra comer.

De repente uma escuridão envolveu os cavaleiros de ouro, fazendo-os sumir de onde estavam.

- Chronos de novo? Véio chato... - Até Milo já sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas para onde estavam indo era um mistério ainda.

.

.

.

* * *

EXTRA DAS PARTICIPANTES DA FIC!

- Não, isso definitivamente não está certo...

- Kane-chan, porque está falando assim baixinho e misteriosamente? - Um par de olhos azuis eram vistos no meio de uma sala escura.

- Isso não está certo, Iris! A quanto tempo estamos sem fazer nada, me diga? - Dessa vez era focado um par de olhos quase violetas, na sala.

- ... Er..a...

- Isso mesmo, a mais de 2 anos! - A pessoa dos olhos violetas não deixava Iris responder a pergunta, a estilo Faustão da vida.

- -.- - Iris fechava seus olhos azulados, "sumindo" do lugar escuro.

- Imagina quanta poeira acumulou aqui, nesse santuário, desde então? - Era possível ver a pessoa dona dos olhos violetas, andar de um lado para o outro na sala.

- E Eu pensava que eram virginianos que tinham essa mania de limpeza, mas nem parece que esse tempo todinho passou, Kane-chan...

- ... Não parece, mas passou, muita coisa aconteceu, muito yaoi eu já li. Lançaram um novo Saint Seiya até .

- Eu vi... e não se parece nada conosco... - Iris abria os olhos azulados novamente.

- Nem sei se as meninas que estavam aqui no santuário vão continuar conosco ou se vão aparecer outras. - A dona dos olhos violetas estava claramente chateada com a situação.

- Ei, eu vou continuar aqui com vocês duas! - Outra pessoa apareceu na sala, um par de olhos esverdeados era visto, mas a fala da menina era bem mansa, quase não aparecendo.

- Eva-chan! ^^ - Iris correu para abraçar a dona dos olhos verdes.

- Ótimo, pelo menos alguém que eu conheça. Muito bom que ficou conosco Evangeline. O que acha que a autora deve fazer? Começar de novo? Do zero?

- Kane-chan, eu acho que o correto mesmo... seria começando a acender a luz, não ? ^^'' - Iris estava ficando incomodada com aquele quarto escuro, aliás, nem sabia onde estava para inicio de conversa. Levou a mão ao interruptor da sala e a luz veio.

Eram trés meninas que ali estavam. Uma ruiva e duas de cabelos róseos. A ruiva era claramente mais alta que as duas, e era a dona dos olhos violetas. Usava uma armadura de ouro como as outras duas. As outras eram baixinhas, uma estava do lado da Ruiva, a de olhos azulados, e a outra estava sentada num banquinho mais atrás, a de olhos verdes. Elas estavam numa sala, cheia de bichinhos fofos voando e com um telão com cenas Yaoi atrás delas, além de um monte de gashapons na mesa.

- Meu cantinho da Akane! *-* - A ruiva come ou a tirar a poeira do lugar e puxando uma lona pra tampar o telão e evitar que as meninas vejam as cenas yaoi

- Mas que lugar esse? o_o - Evangeline perguntava, estranhando aquele lugar que nunca tinha visto.

- Esse o meu quarto onde eu faço entrevistas ao longo da fic, fica num puxadinho do lado da casa de aquário...

- E então? O que devemos fazer? -Evangeline ficava a balançar os pézinhos, percebendo que o lugar que tinha sentado era alto demais para si mesma.

- Se a autora estiver me ouvindo, quero que volte a escrever logo, independente do que seja. A fic parou numa parte boa, e não aguento mais esperar que volte! Quero doces, ouviu? DOCES! - A Ruiva sentava atrás da mesa na qual entrevistava ps participantes da fic, limpando gashapon por gashapon.

-Então vou fazer um bolo de morango para você, kane-chan. ^^ - Iris saiu saltitante da sala, indo em direção sua casa, fazer o que ela sabe de melhor depois de lutar: Cozinhar.

- Iris, espere por mim... não sei por que, mas esse lugar me dá medo o_o -Eva corre atrás da rosada, com seu trauma de homens e com um péssimo pressentimento, deixando a ruiva sozinha.

- Oba, vai começar a fic de novo... com bolo de morango... com yaoi... *0* - Derrete e some.

.

.  
Mentira... não vai ter Yaoi... - Autora indo embora.

- Quem sabe? kukuku - a Ruiva ria maldosamente, em algum canto do seu quartinho...

* * *

E com vocês, meninas fãs de Saint Seiya...

Deixa eu me apresentar com clareza para as novas cobaias... digo, leitoras. ^^''

Meu nome Iris Prisma, mas podem me chamar de Samus, Prazer.  
A pouco mais de dois anos atrás, eu escrevia essa fanfic, para algumas amigas (Jake e Maho) e outras leitoras, já que é uma fic de fichas, mas aconteceu muita coisa e acabei deixando a fic meio de lado ( Vocês sabem, trabalho, faculdade, namoro... essas coisas que nos ocupam) e eu estava com uma crise de criatividade ainda por cima.

Estava sem o que fazer ultimamente e decidi ler fanfics que eu gostava a dois anos atrás, e bateu uma vontade de escrever de novo. E aqui estou. :D

Como a fic era de fichas, e eu não sei se as meninas que estavam participando da versão anterior vão continuar (em dois anos ocorrem muitas coisas) decidi começar de novo, então aqui vamos nós.

Estou com a fic pronta até o 6º capitulo basicamente e as personagens que vocês viram no curta acima já participam dela, mas muitas coisas vão mudar, então quero fichas lindas para ler ainda hoje, se possível.*-*

Essa ficha abaixo a da minha personagem, que vai aparecer na fic, mas usem ela como exemplo para montar a de vocês.

Relembrando uma fanfic Non-sense (adoro escrever isso) por esse motivo, se não gostar de fics non-sense, espero que não venha aqui me incomodar, ok?

.

.

Nome: Iris Aran (Gosto do sonoridade e ainda o sobrenome da Samus divo. s2)

Nacionalidade: Francesa

Idade: 16 anos ( Quero algo entre 16 e 23 anos)

Personalidade: (Gosto de detalhes aqui ^^) Iris é meiga e delicada. O que contrasta muito bem com sua aparência, mas chega a ser bobinha e inocente demais as vezes. Não consegue disfarçar quando gosta de algo, ficando constantemente corada. Apesar disso, é tida como uma das mais sábias do santuário, tendo o conhecimento de várias coisas. Doce e sempre gentil e sempre abraça a todos que gosta, sempre com um sorriso simpático no rosto. Muito forte nas batalhas apesar da aparência totalmente delicada. Tenta sempre ajudar quem precisa, muitas vezes se machucando com algumas pessoas. Chorona, fica facilmente emburrada com algumas brincadeiras contra ela, sempre contando com a amazona de aquário para cuidar dela.

Aparência: Iris é baixinha, com 1,57. Cabelos róseos longos e lisos até a cintura. Usa uma franja reta, mas completamente bagunçada, que quase cobre seus olhos azuis. Os olhos de Iris são grandes e expressivos, quase infantis. Seu rosto é delicado e ela tem pele bem branca. Apesar da aparência infantil tem os seios fartos e algumas curvas.

História: (não obrigatório, mas ter uma história sempre ajuda na personalidade, né ? xD Não vou colocar aqui a história da Iris porque não sei onde eu salvei a história dela. x_x')

Signo: Virgem, Amazona de Virgem ( Quem for amazona de Bronze, colocar o signo e qual ser . Não precisa seguir a ordem como Pésagus-Sagitário, por exemplo.)

Par: Kamus. s2 (mais de uma opção, por favor ^^)

Relação com o Par: Iris meio que admira Kamus de longe. Faz de tudo pra agradá-lo e talvez pra que ele perceba ela quando tem um pouco mais de coragem. Sente-se bem ao lado dele, talvez por ele ser bem parecido com sua "irmã" Akane que cuida dela com bastante carinho. Kamus percebe quanto Iris é esforçada, a acha bonita e constantemente conversa com a mesma, mas não nota o quanto ela gosta dele.

O que ele acha de você : Acha Iris delicada e interessante. Gosta de passar algum tempo conversando com a mesma a achando sempre bastante sensata e inteligente. A acha doce e se impressiona com o quanto ela pode ser bondosa as vezes, sempre achando que "os braços dela são muito curtos pra abraçar o mundo inteiro de uma só vez".

O que você acha dele: Acha Kamus lindo. Desde a primeira vez que o viu sempre achou que essa palavra era perfeita para ele. Charmoso e inteligente, gosta do jeito intelectual e certinho dele. As vezes o acha um pouco frio, ficando constantemente corada ao lado dele.

Hobby: Cozinhar e perder tempo com jogos novos.

* * *

Tem poucos cavaleiros de Ouro disponíveis, mas eles merecem um par, não é mesmo? s2

Shiryu - Disponível

Hyoga - Disponível

Shun - Disponível (provem que ele não é besha que nem o Dite, meninas xD)

Ikki - Disponível

Mu - Disponível

Saga - Reservado para a Tati Amancio, personagem Angelina

Death Mask - Disponível

Aiolia - Disponível

Shaka - Reservado para Pure-Petit Cat, personagem Sunny.

Dohko - Disponível

Milo: Reservado para Jake-baa-chan, personagem Akane.

Aiolos: Reservado para Hiraki Nemuru, Personagem Hayate.

Shura: Reservado para Mahorin, personagem Evangeline.

Kamus: ELE É MEU. Tirem os olhos dele. ç_ç

Ah, para escolha dos signos, Virgem, Libra, Sagitário, Aquário e Peixes não estão disponíveis, tá ? Que são os signos das meninas que já tem os pares.

O Dite ser Besha. AMO ele assim. xD

Lembrando também que essa fic foi inspirada na fic **Temporits Actis da Krika Haruno** (eu adoro essa fic dela, e recomendo pra quem tiver curiosidade. Muuuuito boa *-*)

Até mais. s2


	2. Apresentações e possíveis problemas

Ahhhh, estou tão animada em voltar a escrever, que acabei não resistindo e acabei postando logo esse cap já que boa parte dele já estava pronto.  
Para as meninas que já participavam da versão antiga, vão haver alterações no cap, para as novas, bem vindas!

Nem todas as personagens irão aparecer nesse capitulo pois ainda tenho que acertar algumas coisas com as donas das fichas enviadas, me respondam os PMs. ^^  
As outras que eu mandei um PM confirmando, já aparecerão aqui. ^^ Eu gosto de conversar bastante com as pessoas que participam da fic, a Jake-baa-chan que o diga, já que me atura bastante, então não precisam ter medo de conversar comigo, mandem reviews, sugestões, falem o que gostaram, o que não gostaram... as vezes, uma conversa boba já me dá uma ideia nova pra colocar na fic. (Novamente a baa-chan sabe que sou bem assim). xD

Ainda tem fichas abertas, então se você tá aparecendo agora, acabou de ver a fic agora e quer participar, saiba no fim da fic quais são as vagas disponível ^^

Ah, obrigada pelas fichas  
Vocês me deram um pouco de trabalho, as fichas estavam excelentes, adorei muuuito.

Rufem os tambores \o/

.

.

.

* * *

Cap. 2.

.

.

- Não... mamma! Está escuro Mamma, escuuuuuuro. T-T

- O Mask tem medo do... escuro? o_o - Shura cutuca o canceriano de longe, com uma vareta qualquer.

- Está escuroooooooo. T-T - Abraçando as pernas em posição fetal e tremendo.

- Essa é nova... esse corno pagando de machão e tem medo de escuro. -.- - Aiolia estava sentado em um canto qualquer, num ambiente escuro, tentando imaginar onde estava.

- Será que estamos só nós três aqui, Oria? - Shura tentava ouvir a voz dos outros dourados, sentindo apenas o cosmo de Aiolia e de Death Mask.

- Da última vez que Chronos nos jogou em algum tempo diferente do nosso, caímos todos separados, melhor ir procurar os outros... Acorda esse inútil e vamos sair daqui, acho que estamos numa sala...

- Tô com medo.. Mamma... T-T

- Acorda aê, mongol! - Shura chutou Mask, sem muita paciência com o choro dele. - Chega de viadagem!

- Hein? - Acordando. - Tá me tirando? Sou muito macho ò.ó

- Tá ta... te juro que se não soubéssemos onde estamos, eu iria te zuar... Shura, não consigo encontrar um interruptor, mas achei a saída... - Aiolia fala, virando a maçaneta de uma porta.

- Vamos logo sair daqui... Sabe-se lá onde Chronos nos jogou, e ainda temos que encontrar os outros. - Shura dizia, saindo, reparando na decoração do lugar onde foram parar.

- O que diabos estamos fazendo na biblioteca do Kamus? Parece tudo igual e normal... - Aiolia também estava reparando na decoração do local, para saber se Chronos tinha jogado-os no passado novamente, procurando algo de diferente. [1]

- Aquele Velho não deve estar com com um parafuso a menos... Vamos logo cair daqui seus putos, só de olhar para todos esses livros já estou sentindo tonturas. - Mask saía rapidamente da Biblioteca, querendo ir em direção à casa de escorpião para procurar os outros, já era lá que houve a confusão antes deles sumirem.

E aquele canto escuro da casa de aquário continuou sendo um mistério...

.

.

.

-Estranho, será que Cronos falhou? Eu tinha certeza que era ele...- Não era só Shaka que tinha essa certeza, já havia acontecido isso uma vez antes, e eles voltaram dois séculos atrás, quando Dohko era um pivete.

- É... o véio tá ficando...véio. Espero que ele tenha falhado. Não tô afim de ver aquele chato do Kárdia de novo.

- Será que ele falhou mesmo? Sequer saímos da casa do Milo... - Saga olhava em volta, procurando os outros, mas reparando que ainda continuavam no mesmo lugar, ele, Shaka e Milo, mas nem sinal dos outros.

- Ainda acho que devemos ficar alertas... Isso não foi a toa, com certeza. Vamos procurar os outros, é melhor... - Shaka já se dirigia para a entrada da casa de escorpião, querem subir o resto das casas até o templo de Athena.

- Sim, tenho que achar meu querido amigo Kamus, que apesar de me machucar e nem ligar para mim, eu ainda o considero meu amigo!

- Quanto drama. ¬¬ - Shaka e Saga falavam ao mesmo tempo.

- Alto lá, invasores! - Uma voz afeminada poderia ser ouvida na entrada da casa de escorpião. Longos cabelos ruivos balançavam com o vento.

- Kamus Amigão! *-* - Milo corria em direção à voz abraçando a dona dela.

- Me largue, seu estranho! - A ruiva afastava Milo de si, com o rosto frio e impassível. - Não sei como conseguiu passar pelas outras casas, mas não irão passar daqui e...

- Estranho... Kamye, você tem peitos agora? - Milo cutucava um dos seios fartos da ruiva, achando aquilo estranho, enquanto a mesma estava com o rosto mais avermelhado que os próprios cabelos.

- Ora seu... - Aproveitava a distração de Milo e acertava um soco no topo da sua cabeça, fazendo o escorpiano cair desacordado já, enterrando o nariz no chão. - Um a menos, podem vir vocês dois também! Eu, Akane de aquário não deixarei vocês passarem! - A ruiva olhava firmemente para Shaka e Saga, esperando os dois fazerem qualquer tipo de movimento.

- Isso não é nada bom... -.- - O virginiano suspirava, imaginando já o problema que teriam.

.

.

.

- Ok, não podemos perder muito mais tempo aqui. O santuário parece tranquilo, vamos subir e procurar os outros. Muito estranho aparecermos na frente da casa de Áries assim do nada. - Debas esfregava a cabeça, olhando para Kamus e Mu.

- Ainda acho que isso aqui tá muito calmo pra um ataque desse de Chronos. - Mu entrava na casa de áries, estranhando a decoração, que estava totalmente diferente. - Ah, não me diga que... -.-

- ... Eu bebo sim... e tô vivendo... tem gente que não bebe e tá morrendo... Era assim a música? Ahhh, que dor de cabeça, o que que a Maeve colocou na minha bebida?... - Uma mulher de cabelos ruivos e ondulados e lindos olhos azuis aparecia na frente dos três, claramente bêbada A mesma olhou diretamente pra Kamus durante um tempo. - Akane, amigona *-* O que está fazendo aqui com esses dois gostosos? 8D Não disse que iria pra casa de virgem ficar com a Iris-chan?... Enganando sua amiga pra ter a atenção de dois sozinha T-T

- Acho que deve estar me confundindo, senhorita... - Kamus estava visivelmente constrangido, sentindo a mulher lhe abraçar.

- Vamos pra casa da Iris? Pode trazer esses dois lindos que estão atrás de você... preciso tomar um chá e...

- Acho que você deve estar me confundindo com... outra pessoa. - Kamus falava envergonhado, enquanto Mu segurava a risada e Deba gargalhava.

Amazonas, Tragam imediatamente aqueles que apareceram nesse santuário repentinamente. É uma ordem da sua diviníssima deusa! - Uma voz, tão irritante quanto a de Saori ecoava por todo santuário.

- Ahhhh, deosa chata do inferno. -.- A ruiva comentava enquanto Mu, Aldebaran e Kamus se olhavam, desconfiados.

.

.

.

- Vamos! Não vão atacar? Não tiveram tanta audácia de vir aqui desafiar nossa deusa? Ou vão continuar me olhando com essa cara de palhaços? - Akane, colocava um pé em cima do corpo do escorpiano, que continuava desacordado.

- x_x - Milo todo fudido, com um galo na cabeça a queimadura na testa e agora o nariz quebrado.

- Desculpe, senhorita Akane... se nos deixar ter a oportunidade de explicar. - Shaka tentava deixar a amazona menos nervosa, imaginando que se ela era amazona de aquário, teria um temperamento parecido como o de Kamus. - Meu nome é Shaka e...

- Kane-chan! - Outra voz feminina era possível ser ouvida pela casa de escorpião. - Me desculpe a demora eu... - Olhava para Shaka, que estava um pouco mais a frente que Saga. - Barbie?... er, digo, invasores? - a Menina que acabava de surgir era baixinha e tinha longos cabelos róseos, e tinha os olhos enormes e azuis, ao ver os cavaleiros, fechou os olhos, parecendo pronta para combatê-los.

- Por favor, nos escutem, não somos inimigos! - Saga tomou a frente, temendo uma batalha sem sentido. - Também somos cavaleiros de Athena. Estamos aqui pois Chronos nos enviou aqui repentinamente. Não sei em que parte do tempo estamos, mas somos de 2009.

- 2009? - Akane e a Rosada olharam uma pro rosto da outra, apesar da amazona mais baixa ainda permanecer de olhos fechados.

- Podemos saber em que ano estamos? - Shaka suspirava já se preparando para a surpresa.

- Estamos em 2302... - A rosada respondeu a pergunta.

- Zeus... estamos no futuro dessa vez... - Saga assustou-se imaginando que problemas teria dessa vez.

- Kamus, meu amigo, eu não falaria isso normalmente... mas você está muito gostos... - Milo que havia acabado de se levantar com dificuldade, acabara de ser congelado num esquife de gelo, com uma cara de tarado.

- Morra, infeliz. - Akane disse com o olhar tão frio quanto o de Kamus.

- Ela realmente não estava brincando quando disse que era a amazona de aquário... - Shaka não sabia se ria do que havia acontecido com Milo ou se ficava com pena dele

- Que bagunça é essa aqui? - Outra voz feminina se fez presente no local, atrás dos cavaleiros, na escadaria entre libra e escorpião. Uma garota com a pele branca, porém com os cabelos negros e presos em dois coques, se pronunciava.

- Sunny, sua irresponsável. Deixou esses três que se dizem ser do futuro chegar até aqui! Não estava cuidando de Libra? - Akane não parecia estar com um humor muito bom depois das gracinhas de Milo.

- E a santinha aí do seu lado? Ela que não estava na casa de Virgem a protegendo, culpe a ela e não a mim. - a Rósea se encolheu atrás da aquariana.

- É que normalmente a irresponsável é você, não eu. u.ú - Iris ainda falava, atrás de Akane.

- Ora sua baixinha metida à quinta essência do universo, vou lhe dar uma lição! - Sunny estralava os dedos, com uma veia saltada na testa.

- Nos esqueceram. -.- - Shaka estava desanimado com aquela situação.

- Uhul, catfight! - Ao contrario do Loiro, o geminiano, gostou de imaginar duas meninas se pegando.

- 8D - Milo, congelado.

- Deixa de ser ignorante, Sunny, e Iris, não precisa ficar assim, tá? - Akane disse afagando os cabelos da pequena, atrás de si. - Vocês disseram que são do passado, não é mesmo? Como podemos ter certeza disso? - Akane olhava Shaka, achando interessante o fato do mesmo ficar de olhos fechados, assim como Iris.

- Não vai ter catfight? ç_ç - Saga falava, felizmente sendo ignorado.

- Não sei quem são, Kane-chan, mas tenho o pressentimento que não estão mentindo. - Iris falava, saindo de trás da ruiva.

- Se você diz, então darei um voto de confiança a eles.

- 8D - Milo congelado.

- Mimimi... quanta frescura. - Sunny não engolia aquele jeito de falar da baixinha.

"Amazonas, Tragam imediatamente aqueles que apareceram nesse santuário repentinamente. É uma ordem da sua diviníssima deusa!"

- Bom, são ordens de Athena, vamos levá-los. - Akane virou-se de costas, já entrando na casa de escorpião. - Sunny, descongele esse inseto e vocês, nos sigam.

- 8D - Milo, congelado.

.

.

.

- Então estamos mesmo no futuro? Uhul, mais bofes para eu admirar. *0* - Afrodite rodopiava pelo salão do grande mestre junto com os cavaleiros remanescentes.

- Argh... - Aiolos olhava com nojo para o pisciano.

- Bom, A Athena do futuro convocou os seus protetores junto com os cavaleiros que estavam espalhados pelo santuário, não irá tardar a eles aparecerem. - Saori falava isso a Dohko. - Só espero que Seiya e os outros estejam bem.

- Seiya e os outros... mas que morram nós, os dourados. -.- - Aiolos suspirou, esquecendo Afrodite.

- Disse algo, sagitário?

- Nada não, deusinha linda ^^''

- Acho bom.

Não demorou muito e logo iriam entrando as meninas que protegiam as casas zodiacais daquela época, seguido pelos dourados restantes. Se alinharam, as meninas de um lado e os cavaleiros de outro, enquanto Saori ficava de frente a elas e a deusa Athena daquela época ficava atrás de uma cortina, sendo possível ver apenas sua silhueta.

- Ahhhh, nenhum bofe lindo nessa era. T-T - Pobre Dite...

- Espero que isso seja importante, eu tava no meio de um sono tããão bom... - Uma ruiva com o cabelo preso em rabo de cavalo e uma franja que cobria metade do rosto falava. - Tô toda quebrada...

- A noite foi boa ontem, hein, Maeve. - Sunny alfinetava a ruiva que tinha acabado de falar.

- Opa, cachaça a noite toda... A Mik ainda tá tonta xD - Maeve mencionava a ruiva que confundiu Kamus com Akane.

- Maeve, quando eu melhorar, juro que te mato.

(Nesse exato momento a autora teve uma decepção muito grande que a fez ficar horas sem escrever nada: Um amigo feio pra caralho decide fazer cosplay de Dégel. Véi, isso desanima, como assim aquele feioso vai fazer o tesudo do Dégel? T-T)

- Calma, escorpiãozinha, pode matar a Maeve quando bem entender, mas desfaz essa cara amarrada aí, que temos visita. Tá parecendo a Akane com esse mal humor... - A garota que falava agora era uma das mais altas do grupo, tinha os cabelos bem escuros e lisos, finos e os olhos claros azuis. Curiosamente tinha várias tatuagens tribais pelos braços.

Akane não se dignou a responder, sentindo Iris fazer trancinhas em seus cabelos ruivos, mas lhes lançou um olhar frio como de costume.

Os dourados olhavam para as amazonas ao lado deles, tentando imaginar quem eram suas as que usavam suas armaduras. Vendo umas mais animadas e outras mais afastadas.

- Estranho aqui ter só amazonas... - Saga chegou perto de Shura e Mask, comentando isso.

- Sério mesmo que estamos no futuro? Será que aquela estatística de sete mulheres pra cada homem piorou com o passar do tempo? - Shura observava uma amazona mais afastada das outras, quieta, e com o rosto meio assustado, de longos cabelos róseos.

- Melhor, tem um monte de gata aqui. - Mask também observava as amazonas com outras intensões.

- Decoro, cavaleiros e amazonas! - A Athena do futuro falava, ainda atrás da cortina. - Meninas, esses que estão aqui, são os cavaleiros do passado. Athena acabou de me explicar que Chronos os fez vir até aqui. Eles ficarão até acharmos uma forma deles voltar. Então apresentem-se.

A primeira a se apresentar tinha os cabelos bem rosados e chamativos,longos e lisos, mas pesados, de forma que são formados cachos em suas pontas. Tinha os olhos bem claros, verdes. - Muito prazer, meu nome é Maila e sou a amazona de Áries. - Mu observou a menina, reparando que ela tinha as mesmas pintas que ele na testa, logo uma lemuriana como ele.

- Sou Aglaê de Touro, muito prazer e espero sintam-se como se estivessem no santuário de antigamente. - A morena com os braços tatuados se manifestava, mostrando-se muito simpática. Era estranho ver ela parecer tão forte com uma roupa tão leve, como era o vestido branco que usava. Aldebaran sorriu, vendo que realmente a gentileza dos taurinos não havia se perdido, observando o sorriso franco da amazona.

- Angelina de Câncer. - Bufou uma garota com os cabelos arroxeados com o olhar frio. Se limitou a dizer apenas o nome, e se encostou em uma das pilastras, parecendo distante. Mask olhou com desconfiança para ela, imaginando se ela seria uma daquelas chatas certinhas ou se fosse chatear ele.

- Maeve.. de Leão. - A ruiva de cabelos presos, os olhava, com o olhar desconfiado. Não confiava muito naqueles cavaleiros, mas ordens eram ordens, iria ver se eles eram mesmo dignos de confiança. - Aiolia não gostou do olhar desconfiado da leonina, mas não poderia acusá-la, também agiria da mesma forma se estranhos aparecessem do nada. Tentaria conquistar a confiança daquela ruivinha

- Muito prazer, sou Iris, amazona de Virgem. - a Rosada baixinha saiu de trás da aquariana e mostrou uma pose altiva, com o nariz um pouco em pé, diferente do que apresentou a alguns minutos atrás. Akane sorriu, sempre aconselhava Iris ser assim na frente dos outros, afinal era uma amazona, deveria impor respeito. Shaka também sorriu ao observar a virginiana com os olhos fechados como os dele.

- Sunny de libra, welcome seus puto! xD - Dohko fez um facepalm, vendo o quanto a amazona do mesmo signo dele parecia ser imatura, mas não poderia culpá-la, a garota não parecia ter mais de 18 anos, enquanto ele tinha dois séculos nas costas.

A escorpiana, balançou a cabeça, tentando fazer a dor de cabeça. - Prazer aê... Mikaela de Escorpião... ah, que dor de cabeça do inferno... Desculpa aê, cambada... Akane T-T

- Saia de perto, Mikaela, eu que não vou cuidar de bêbada. - Akane se afasta, puxando a virginiana.

- Pensei que era minha amiga, Akane T-T

- Maldita escorpiana grudenta ¬¬ - Akane se afastava mais ainda.

Kamus deu um leve sorriso, olhando pra escorpiana. Afinal, algumas coisas nunca mudavam.

- Sou Hayate de Sagitário, muito prazer a vocês. - Uma menina de cabelos castanhos e rosto meigo acenava para os dourados, tinha um sorriso tão simpático quanto o de Aglaê, o que fazia alguns dourados se sentirem bem confortáveis.

- Akane de Aquário, prazer antigos cavaleiros. - A sempre educada aquariana mantinha a expressão séria. Emanava um leve ar gelado, mas não dava aquele mesmo olhar gelado para Iris quanto dava aos outros. Kamus olhou bem tanto para a rosada quanto para a ruiva. Não podia negar que Akane parecesse muito consigo mesmo, a personalidade era a mesma, e ficou um pouco aliviado pela armadura de aquário pertencer a alguém sensato. Olhou novamente para a rosada que estava ao seu lado, com um rostinho inocente mas que era sábia e tinha a personalidade muito parecida com o virginiano loiro ao seu lado, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos...

- Meu Zeus! É o Kamus de calcinha! - Milo apontou pra Akane, e por pouco não foi congelado novamente.

- Espero que sejam muito bem recebidos aqui.

- Ela me ignorou, igualzinha ao Kamus. - Milo não gostou nadinha de ser ignorado pela aquariana.- Pelo menos é bonita que nem o meu Kamye. - Milo falava sozinho, pensando como iria se vingar da ruiva.

-Além de louco é Yaoi também? Saia de perto de mim, seu bicho de rabo torto... - Kamus ouvia o leve cochichar de Milo, irritado com o mesmo.

- P-prazer... Evangeline... de Peixes. - A voz da ultima amazona quase não era ouvida, era fraca e tímida Evangeline tinha o cabelo róseo como o de Iris, usava uma trança e não olhava para os dourados, e sim para os próprios pés, corada, querendo logo sair dali.

- Que gracinha a amazona de peixinho *0* - Dite falava, achando a mesma uma fofa, o que fazia Eva se afastar um pouco mais deles. - Já que se apresentaram, é a nossa fez, eu sou Afrodite de peixes, Monas, mas me chamem de Dite.

- É um prazer senhoritas, sou Kamus de aquário. - O aquariano se apresentou brevemente e Akane sorriu, vendo que o aquariano era sério como ela mesmo. Iris corou violentamente e perdeu totalmente a pose que tivera a pouco, se escondendo atrás da aquariana.

- É a Akane de cueca! - Mikaela apontou para Kamus, deixando a ruiva sem graça, e levando um cocão na cabeça logo em seguida. - Ai... Akane!

- Cale a boca, escorpiana de araque, se não eu a congelo!

- Ok T-T

- Sou Shura de Capricórnio, prazer, belíssimas Chicas ;D - Shura jogava seu charme espanhol, arrancando o sorriso de algumas, enquanto Eva se afastava ainda mais.

- Aiolos de Sagitário, muito prazer. - Aiolos era tão simpático quanto Hayate, animando a sagitariana, que se animava com o parceiro de signo.

- Sou Milo de escorpião, o grande. o/

- Essa porcariazinha é o cavaleiro de escorpião? Parece tão fraquinho... - Mikaela apontava o indicador para Milo, com a Unha avermelhada, pronta para atacar e com o sorriso bem sarcático.

- Eu sou sim! E não sou porcariazinha, sua reta, despeitada!

- Não é não!

- Sou sim!

- Não é Não!

-Sou sim!

- É sim!

- Não sou não!

- Viu? u.u

- Olha ela, Kamus! T-T

- Calado, Milo, comporte-se! - Kamus dava um cocão no escorpião.

- Porque será que estou tendo um Deja vu? -.- - Akane estava achando aquela situação muito parecida.

- Dohko de Libra, espero que nos demos bem, meninas. - Sunny analisou o libriano, que não parecia ter mais de, as tinha um espirito de velho sem graça. Desanimou com o representante de libra, que parecia tão diferente de si.

- Você parece ser tão... - Sunny ia começar a falar, quando alguém lhe interrompeu.

- Sou Shaka, cavaleiro de Virgem.

- Seu loiro de farmácia, como ousa me interromper assim?

- Tenha mais modos com alguém superior a você, amazona, e era minha vez de me apresentar mesmo. - O loiro falou sem abrir os olhos, deixando Sunny ainda com mais raiva, pois era exatamente isso que não gostava em Iris: Ficar com aqueles olhos fechados, parecendo superior aos outros.

- Ora seu... - Sunny teve que ser segurada por Maeve, que também não gostou muito do jeito do virginiano. - Esse loiro me paga! - Sunny já arquitetava milhares de brincadeiras para fazer com ele.

- Vamos parar de inimizade aqui, não é mesmo? Prazer, sou Aiolia de Leão. - O leonino tentou amenizar o clima, sabia que lidar com Shaka não era fácil, e irritá-lo também não era nada bom. Maeve olhou bem para o leão, gostou do jeito dele.

- Death Mask, cavaleiro de câncer, gatas... digo, amazonas. - Piscava para as meninas.

- Ridículo. - Angelina não aguentou ver aquele tipo de pessoa representar seu signo como ela. Acabou dando meia volta saindo do salão e voltando para sua casa.

- Hmmmm... gostei dessa... 8D er me desculpe, sou Saga de Gêmeos. - Também piscava para as meninas, arrancando um sorriso de algumas.

- Aldebaran de Touro, muito prazer moças. - Aldebaran tentava ser o mais gentil possível, tentaria evitar o máximo de problemas, já que iriam ficam ali durante um tempo a favor.

- Mu de Áries, muito prazer a todas. - Apresentou-se olhando diretamente para a outra lemuriana da sala.

- Espera ai, mas aqui só tem amazona! Como assim? Na nossa época não tem nenhuma amazona nas casas zodiacais, tirando o Shaka é claro... - Era bom ter só mulheres, mas estranhava isso e estava achando o santuário um pouco mal representado, assim pensava Mask.

- ¬¬ - Shaka.

- u.u - Mask.

- ¬¬'

- u.ú

- ¬¬''

- ù.ú

- ¬¬''

- ò.ó que foi?

- Tira os cinco sentidos! Os cinco! xD - Maeve gritava.

- o_o - Máscara caindo no chão, agonizando.

- Boa o/ - Maeve gargalhava, adorava ver aquelas brigas.

- Shaka Wins! o/\o - Milo levantava a mão do loiro.

- Aeaeaeaeaeaeaeae \o\ - Todos.

Sunny continuava a arquitetar seus planos maldosos, percebera que diferente de Iris, Shaka perdia a paciência com muita facilidade. Seria perfeito.

- Caham...- Saori tentava chamar atenção. - Como no momento o que devemos é esperar qualquer ação de Chronos, cavaleiros, fiquem com as amazonas nas suas respectivas casas.

- Uhul, a casa de gêmeos será só minha. \o\ - Pelo que percebeu, as amazonas de gêmeos e capricórnio não estavam presentes, então se aproveitaria daquilo.

- Vamos, Evinha fofinha, quero ver como deixou minha casinha - Afrodite saltitava, olhando a sua volta, indo atrás de Evangeline que saia na frente. - Hohoho *-*

E assim foi o começo de muuuitos problemas!

.

.

* * *

E chega ao fim o segundo capitulo.

Eu mudei basicamente TODO o capitulo, tentando melhorar algumas coisas, espero que tenha ficado melhor assim, pelo menos tá mais fácil de se entender ^^''

Sobre as vagas. Ainda temos vagas disponíveis, e pares disponíveis. Vou listar agora para quem estiver interessado.

Vagas Cavaleiros disponíveis

Amazona de Pégasus Shiryu

Amazona de Cisne Hyoga

Amazona de Dragão Kanon (eu acho que esqueci de colocar ele no ultimo cap xD)

Amazona de Fênix - Esperando resposta da dona da ficha Ikki - esperando resposta da dona da ficha

Amazona de Capricórnio

Amazona de Gêmeos

* * *

Peço desculpas a quem não apareceu, ou se apareceu pouco. Vou melhorar no próximo capitulo, já que não estarão tooooodos juntos.

Mas Pelo menos, quem tem ficha já sabe, e já pode rir um pouquinho xD

Espero que gostem, fiz tudo com muito carinho *0*  
Espero receber as respostas das fichas que ainda estão sendo vistas logo, pra já partir pro 3º cap.

Abraços a todas *-*

s2


	3. Cada problema em sua casa

Arf, arf, fazendo de tudo para que o cap saia o mais rápido possível, ê vida ingrata. xD

Mil desculpas pelo atraso, meninas, estou tentando ao máximo, sério. Tenho evento agora (Ressaca Friends) e duas apresentações para fazer Uma de Princesa Peach e uma de Sheik( The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time), pena que a roupa da Peach não vai ser aquele lindo vestidão rosa, pois a armação não vai ficar pronta a tempo (Cry), mas se tiver alguém de Sampa que vá no evento é pra ir ver minha apresentação, hein. xD

Enfim, tá corrido, só tenho a apresentação da Sheik pronta, ainda tem que bolar a da Peach, então me desejem sorte.

Então, pra compensar a demora, o cap será maior, pois dessa vez, todas tem que aparecer.  
E o pobrezinho do nosso patinho Hyoga ficará sozinho, ninguém quis ele. xD

Bora ao cap? Let's Go!

* * *

.

.

.

**_Cap. 3._**

.

.

.

Os cavaleiros e as amazonas tinham descido para suas casas. Estavam curiosos para saber como estavam elas depois de 300 anos.

Afrodite e Evangeline foram os primeiros a adentrar, claro, deixando os outros descerem o caminho conversando animadamente. Dite entrou na casa, sem cerimônias, vendo a simples decoração da amazona de peixes, que tinha móveis claros, e deixou o ambiente bem acolhedor. O lindo jardim de rosas permanecia na mesma e o pisciano teve que admitir que a baixinha sabia mesmo como cuidar do mesmo.

- Aiiin, Evinha! A- DO-REI! tá tudo uma graça aqui!

- S-senhor... cavaleiro... - A rosadinha só fazia tremer atrás de uma das pilastras não conseguindo ficar ao lado do cavaleiro.

- Uma peninha que todos os meus lindos vestidos tenham ficado no passado... Isso, perfeito! Posso aproveitar que estamos no futuro e ver a moda dessa época. Deve estar LU-XU-O-SA! Aí, sou uma diva gênio. - Afrodite sentou-se no sofá delicado da casa da peixinha e observou a mesma. - Ah, se solta, bee, eu não mordo não, sou uma mocinha delicada!

Evangeline inocente não entendeu muito bem o sentido de Dite se chamar de mocinha e agreditou que ele fosse mulher, como ela e se sentou ao seu lado. - Me desculpe, senhorita Afrodite... pensei que fosse um homem...

- E eu sou. Algum problema com gay? ¬¬

- O.O - Eva se escondendo embaixo do sofá, tremendo.

- Ah, biba! Vai me dizer que tem medo de homens? ¬¬

- Si...sim... - Eva mal conseguia falar. A tanto tempo não chegava perto de um homem, estava ainda ali no santuário pois não havia homens entre as 12 guardiãs daquele tempo e de repente os doze casas se encheram de homens.

- Mona, sai daí agora, vai sujar todo o seu lindo cabelo, e eu sou como você, não precisa ter medo de mim. - Peixes puxou a rosadinha para fora. - Ou você acha que me pareço com aqueles gorilas lá fora, hein? u.u

- N-não... - Eva estava tão tonta com os gestos de Dite que não estava conseguindo acompanhar o raciocinio daquela bicha louca.

- Então senta aí, vamos falar de moda!

E o papo rolou na casa de peixes enquanto Dite falava sem parar e Eva apenas mexia a cabeça...

- Vejo que não é muita coisa que mudou por aqui... - Kamus estava observando o bom gosto da aquariana do futuro, vendo tudo muito bem organizado. - Acho que apenas a parte interna mudou, por fora ainda parece que estamos na nossa época.

- Como deve conhecer a casa, Kamus, já deve saber onde fica o quarto de hospedes, não? - Akane voltava do seu quarto, separando toalhas, um cobertor e um travesseiro para Kamus. - Caso queira alguma coisa, fique à vontade, também opode ir à biblioteca quando quiser. O nosso almoço será na casa de virgem, então eu te chamo quando formos para lá. - Já se afastava, entrando no próprio quarto, procurando algo que pudesse ser util ao cavaleiro.

- Obrigado, senhorita Akane. - Kamus, mesmo não querendo admitir, estava com uma pontada de curiosidade para ver como estava a biblioteca da casa de aquário. Foi até a mesma, reparando que quase não havia mudanças, mas era possível ver muitos livros novos. Porém o que interessou mesmo foi uma porta que não havia antes. Colocou a mão na maçaneta e a girou, reparando que estava aberta. Quando foi ligar a luz para enchergar melhor sentiu a aquariana o puxar o seu braço e trancar a sala rapidamente.

- Desculpe, Kamus, mas infelizmente essa parte da casa de aquário não está disponível para visitas. - Deu o seu melhor sorriso amarelo, puxando aquário pelo braço. - Pode ficar aqui a vontade, ler o que quiser, mas por favor não entre aqui, a não ser que queira ter uma inimiga que transformará sua vida num mundo cheio de dor. ^^

- Eu que peço desculpas, com sua licença. - Engoliu em seco e se afastou do local, imaginando o segredo da aquariana e o quanto isso poderia afetar o Santuário, ou até mesmo Athena. Iria ficar de olho na ruiva.

.

.

.

- Oba, pelo menos a casa de Capricórnio será toda minha! - Shura falava, se jogando no macio sofá da 10º casa, observando a decoração futurista. Apesar de nos filmes mostrarem aquelas coisas extremamente hi-techs, não parecia que muita coisa havia mudado. A decoração parecia a mesma, não tinham aqueles elevadores e rampas futuristas onde as pessoas flutuavam. Relachou e decidiu cochilar quando sentiu uma cosmo energia fortissima e desviou rapidamente de uma onda cortante que vinha em sua direção, que acabou por cortar o sofá no meio.

- Santa mamãezinha... me desvirei na hora certa! o_o

- Saia da minha casa, se não o próximo golpe eu não irei errar! - Uma menina de cabelos curtos e escuros falava, surgindo de uma sombra da sala com o braço em posição da Excalibur de Shura.

- Calma, ombre, sou teu companheiro de signo... - Falava, desviando de mais uma rajada cortante. - Sou do passado. - Desvia de novo. - Deixa eu falar, caralho!

- É um invasor, merece morrer com honra em vez de ficar querendo inventar desculpas esfarrapadas! - A menina tentava acertá-lo mais e mais, acabando com a mobilia da casa cada vez que Shura se desviava de um golpe, correndo para a parte interna da casa de capricórnio, em frente à uma estátua da Deusa Athena entregando uma espada para um cavaleiro.

- Olha, melhor parar com isso, se tentar me acertar mais uma vez vai acabar cortando a estátua!

- Como ousa usar de algo meu como pretesto para não lutar... e como sabe sobre essa estátua. - Aiko ficava mais nervosa, quase soltando um novo ataque, mas com o rosto tranquilo, sem mostrar o nervosismo, apenas uma aura negra em volta.

- Nós cavaleiros de capricórnio temos o nosso orgulho. u.ú - Se endireitava, falando com o nariz em pé. - Sou shura, cavaleiro de capricórnio do passado. - Chegou próximo à menina e estendeu a mão, à cumprimentando, sendo ignorado.

- Faça o que bem entender, só não encoste nas minhas coisas. - Deu meia volta, indo em direção ao quarto.

- Que coisas? ¬¬ - Shura olhando em volta, vendo os moveis todos cortados, e se sentando no que restava do sofá. - Moleque estressado...

E Shura nem se tocou que o cavaleiro de capricórnio se tratava na verdade de uma garota, selando seu destino com muita dor e sofrimento.

.

.

.

- Oros? - Estranhou o apelido. - Obrigado pela hospitalidade, eu prometo tomar conta daqueles irresponsáveis para que nada de ruim aconteça com vocês. - Aiolos se lembrava de todas as confusões que aqueles dourados aprontavam normalmente, imagina agora que tinham amazonas com eles.

- Vish... nem perca seu tempo. - Sentava-se no sofá, esparramada. - As meninas daqui são meio loucas, adoram uma confusão, já vi que nosso trabalho mesmo será separar as brigas isso sim. Senta aí, relaxa e goza, no bom sentido, que logo vamos começar a subir e descer essas escadas correndo.

- Mas eles não tem jeito... é dificil tomar conta deles, Mask, Milo e Aiolia parecem umas crianças. - Sentava-se ao lado dela, comportado.

- Então já vi que vão se dar muito bem com a Sunny, Maeve e Mikaela. Esse santuário tá precisando mesmo de um pouco de agito. - Ligava a TV imensa de 70 polegadas tão fina quanto uma revista comum.

- Que TV mais linda! Imagina... - Os olhos de sagitário brilhavam.

-... Jogar RPG...

- ... Numa TV dessa?

- Gosta de jogos? - Agora os olhos da ruiva brilhavam.

- Com exceção de futebol, jogo de tudo.

- Há, adorei você, Oros! - Abraçava ele, que ficava vermelho não acostumado com aquele tipo de contato. - Vamos jogar, vamos jogar *-*

- Só uma pergunta... você parece bem sensata, é a candidata à mestre do santuário desse tempo?

- Hm... Já jogou um play20? - Tentava fazer o sagitariano pensar em outra coisa.

- Playstation 20? OMFG, Não! *-* - Funcionou...

- Vamos jogar então. - Pegando os controles de realidade virtual.

- Que épico, que épico, os outros não vão acreditar. - Aiolos tinha esquecido totalmente o assunto.

- Hehe... amador . - Hayate falava baixinho, com um sorrisinho falso no rosto.

- Disse algo, Hayate?

- Nada não... Só porque é sua primeira vez, deixo você ser o player 1.

Hayate win.

.

.

.

- Só espero que não ache que aqui é como a sua casinha antiquada e pense que pode fazer o que quiser, escorpião de araque! - Mikaela estava com uma ressaca do inferno, mas não iria deixar aquele escorpiano ter controle de todas as suas coisas, não mesmo.

- Fica quieta aê mal amada, se pensa que só você tá de ressaca está enganada. Necessito comer algo e dormir, Aquele amigo cretino do Kamus e aquela maluca lá que se parecem com ele, acabaram comigo. - Milo deitava no sofá de couro alemão de Mikaela, colocando os pés num dos braços do sofá.

- Vish, tô cagando e andando pra você, babaca, se fode aê porque aqui não tem pão velho não. - Arrancava o escorpião do sofá à força, vendo ele o sujar todinho. - Se estiver com fome, tente ir na casa de virgem ou na de áries mendigar comida praquelas cozinheiras desocupadas.

- Muito folgada você, já não basta o cubo de gelo estar contra mim, ainda tenho uma escorpiana na TPM pra eu aturar. ¬¬

- Cubo de gelo? o-o - Mikaela perguntou.

- É, esse é um dos apelidos carinhosos que eu dei pro Kamus, e ele sequer me deu um apelido. T-T

- Esse negócio de apelidos me agrada, quem sabe eu possa usar um deles com a Akane *-*

- Nem pensar, esses apelidos são meus. - Se levantando e indo em direção ao quarto principal da casa, não queria dormir no quarto de hospides, já que sabia que ele era minúsculo.

- Onde pensa que está indo, inseto de rabo torto? - Se preocupava em tirar as marcas do pé de Milo do sofá, não olhando exatamente onde ele estava indo. - Se tocar em mais alguma coisa minha, te aplico um antares no cu, me ouviu? ò.ó

- Claro que não, eu admito que você é melhor que eu, amazona. Como estou aqui à favor e o dia foi bem cansativo, estou apenas indo buscar um copo d'água e pensando em qual canto da casa eu irei dormir. - Fingindo na maior cara de pau do mundo.

- Ah, então finalmente reconheceu a minha grandiosidade. - O peito de Mikaela se estufou, adorando ter seu ego massageado. - Como eu sou benevolente, pode pegar um copo de água, mas sem gelo, porque não quero que beba da minha água gelada. u.u

- Claro que sim ô grande... imbecil! xD - Milo bate a porta do quarto principal, ficando dentro dele.

- O Quê? - Mikaela assusta-se com o barulho da porta do quarto, e entende finalmente o que o escorpião queria fazer. - Ora seu! Saia imediatamente daí, se não eu ponho essa porta abaixo!

- Pode colocar se quiser, mas eu vejo que aqui dentro tem muitos livros da Akane. - Conferindo todo o quarto, que era bem feminino e cheio de frescuras. Vendo os livros e supondo que eram da aquariana, já que ela tinha o temperamento bem parecido com do de Kamus - Tenho certeza que a Akane vai adorar ver seus livros todos rasgados.

- Akane... T-T Mas onde eu vou dormir, seu cretino?

- Se contente com o quarto de hóspides. Hoje necessito de um bom sono!

- Filho da puta... vai ter troco... T-T - Mikaela se dirigia ao sofá, aceitando a derrota momentanea. - Posso ter perdido a batalha, mas essa guerra tá longe de terminar, inseto de rabo torto!

Milo Win.

.

.

.

- ô vovô, se vira aí. Não sei ficar com esses mimimi de cozinhar e tals então não vou perder meu precioso tempo no qual eu não faço nada pra tentar cozinhar e acabar colocando fogo na casa de libra.

- Como asssim "se vira"? - Abrindo a geladeira da libriana. - Isso aqui tá parecendo o inicio do mundo! Só tem luz, água e gelo!

- É eu faço o melhor que posso. u.u

- Como você se vira assim? - Dohko fechava a geladeira, inconformado com a irresposábilidade da companheira de signo.

- Ah, tem o fome zero alí na casa de virgem, só assaltar a geladeira da santinha. Agora vou me arrumar pra sair, eu é que não fico nesse lugarzinho chato! - Sunny ia andando em direção ao quarto, mas parou quando ouviu a voz de Dohko.

- Pode ficar aí quietinha que não vai sair dessa casa não! Onde já se viu, uma ameaça de Chronos e você quer ir pra farra. - Puxando uma das orelhas da Sunny.

- Ei! quem você pensa que é pra falar comigo assim? ¬¬

- Sou o antigo cavaleiro de Libra, sou mais velho e exijo respeito.

- Bem mais velho mesmo. ¬¬ - Mudando totalmente sua postura, colocando a mão na testa e se fazendo de coitada. - Mas senhor Dohko, eu não posso ficar aqui, não quero ficar sozinha com um homem mais velho, isso é muito vergonoso. T-T - Sunny apelando para suas táticas, se fazendo de santinha. Fazia a cara mais fofa e meiga o possível, na pura cara de pau.

- Porque não me disse isso antes? ó.ò - Dohko, não acostumado com aquele tipo de manha acabou caindo direitinho.

- O senhor é um homem mais velho, desconhecido e eu nunca tinha visto homens na minha vida, fui criada aqui no santuário com minhas amigas e por isso falei daquele jeito com vocês, mas estou com medo. - Teatro fajuto mode on.

- Então vá, pode sair, eu cuido bem da sua casa. - Libriano comovido.

- Eu vou senhor Dohko, mas logo não deixá-lo volto para deixá-lo sozinho. - Já andava em direção à saida da casa.

- Cuide-se. - Acenando pra garota, vendo que agora estava sozinho. - Que menina boazinha. T-T

Sunny descia as escadas da casa de libra para virgem.- Hehe, só os amadores! Estou vendo que vou me divertir muito esses dias. Agora, vou atrás daquele loirinho metido e lindo, tenho umas armadas pra ele já. - Esfregava as mãos, maldosamente.

.

.

.

- Senhor Shaka, fique a vontade, sinta-se na sua casa e faça o que bem entender. Caso precisar de algo, por favor me chame. - Iris tentava ser o mais gentil possível. - Logo eu vou fazer comida para mim e para a Akane, então o que você gostaria de comer?

- Qualquer coisa, desde que não tenha carne. - Shaka se sentiu confortável com a organização da rosada, apesar da casa parecer uma caixa da barbie, com o máximo ed coisas róseas que ele poderia ver.

- Será que... o Cavaleiro de aquário virá junto com a Akane? - Estava de costas para o virginiano, mas o mesmo sabia que o rosto dela estava corado.

- Bem possível que sim, e se prepare, se Kamus vier, Milo também vai vir aqui aprontar alguma. - Sentava-se na posição de Lotus, pronto para meditar um pouco antes de comer algo. - Ah... vocês amazonas não usam máscara?

- Não, Athena aboliu o uso de máscaras um século depois do seu, creio eu. - Ia em direção à cozinha, já pensando o que ia preparar.

- Hum... num santuário basicamente feminino, acho que isso é melhor.

- Ele vai vir pra cá... - Corada. - Acho melhor fazer comida a mais, tenho certeza que a Sunny vai vir bater a chepa aqui...

- Aquela menina que não reconhece seu próprio lugar? - Ficava com uma expressão mais fechada ao falar da libriana. - Alguém deveria ensinar bons modos para aquela má educada.

- Mas a Sunny tem um bom coração. - Iris pegava algumas panelas. - Ela pode parecer birrenta, mas só quer um pouco de atenção.

- Alguém precisa colocar essa menina no lugar dela.

- Hm... parece que a Sunny acabou mexendo com alguém... - Ria, achando graça na implicancia dele.

- Não é nada disso, só não gostei de como ela falou daquela forma comigo. - Tentava falar sério, feliz pela virginiana estar na cozinha, para não ver sua expressão emcabulada.

- Ah, finalmente parece que a Sunny conseguiu a atenção que queria, pelo menos não vai mais me encher o saco. -.-

.

.

.

- Então Aiolia, a louça tá na pia, e já adianto que a louça que tem não é pouca... deve estar acumulada desde o mês passado. - Maeve se jogava no sofá ligando a TV e colocando o dedo mindinho no ouvido limpando-o, sem interesse.

- QUE? Só pode estar brincando comigo! Eu é que não vou lavar louça nenhuma! - Tentava empurrar a leonina para o lado e assistir um pouco de TV com ela.

- Minha casa, minhas regras! Você já tá aqui de favor e estou fazendo o sacrificio de aceitá-lo como hospide a pedido daquela chAthena, logo você tem que no minimo, fazer as coisas que eu mando. - Empurrando ele do sofá.

- Muito folgada mesmo. Vou fazer isso APENAS dessa vez, que fique bem claro. Não sou empregado não. - Pegava um avental rosa com um desenho de um leãozinho que estava perdo da pia que não tinha um cheiro nada bom.

- Você sabe cozinhar? - Mudava de canais, ainda não encontrando nada de interessante.

- QUE? TÁ MALUCA, GURIA? FUMOU REVISTA? CHEIROU CUECA FREIADA, Ô POKÊMON? - Aiolia não conseguia se conformar com o tamanho da folga de Maeve. -Eu não cozinho não! Os unicos que fazem alguma comida boa são o Debas, O mestre ancião e o Kamus! Coisa de maricas ficar cozinhando. ¬¬

- Que pena... tô cansada de filar boia na casa de áries e de virgem... queria pelo menos uma empregada...

- Tá me achando com cara de empregada, garota? ¬¬ - ensaboava alguns pratos, com a torneira aberta.

- Economiza aí a água, ô gato de rua! - Espirrava a água na cara do leonino e saia de perto. - Você não sabe o tamanho de economia que tiveram quefazer por escarces de água, então maneira.

- Não acha que tá querendo demais não, moleca?

- Já disse, minha casa, minhas regras... se não fizer isso, não vai dormir nem no chão e duvido que as outras meninas vão querer ceder espaço. xD

- Já não bastava eu ter que fazer as coisas do Aiolos, agora tenho que arrumar as coisas dessa guria porca. ¬¬

- Eu ouvi isso, e tô deixando uma listinha aqui com as tarefas pra você fazer, leãozinho. Vou sair pra comer algo, você se vira. - E saiu, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Cretina... x_x - E Aiolia continuou ensaboando a pilha enorme de pratos.

.

.

.

- Ah, Finalmente em casa! Aquela louca nem me esperou pra descer com ela... deve estar na TPM... agora vou ver como ela deixou minha casa e... Não... não é possível... T-T

Mask havia acabado de chegar à casa de Câncer, não vendo as cabeças com que ele decorava as paredes, deixando o ambiente bem limpo, mas bem pior do que foi com Manigold, a casa era toda limpa, organizada, com paredes róseias, e com desenhos de flores, feitos à mão, muito bem decorado.

- Não, onde estão meus troféis lindos? - Mask ajoelhado no chão, desolado.

- Então aquelas coisas nojentas e podres eram suas? Você não tem noção do trabalho que deu limpar tudo aquilo e pintar cada rosa nas paredes... - Angelina pegava o caranguejo pelo colarinho da camiseta e sacodia. - Você não tem ideia do tamanho da minha vontade em te matar.

- Tudo rosa... rosa T-T

- Imprestável. - Angelina largava Mask no chão, como um saco de batatas. - E esse bosta ainda fede. Apodreça aí, inútil, devem ter errado quando entregaram a poderosa armadura de Câncer pra uma coisa burra dessa...

- Minha casinha, mamma... rosa... rosa... casinha linda não pode... rosa não... T-T

- u.u - Angelina.

- O suco tá no chão, mamma... tá no chão da casinha rosa... rosa não, mamma, rosa não . Ç_Ç

- Zeus, agora mesmo que duvido que ele seja o cavaleiro de Câncer. ¬¬

- Zeus! - Máscara da Morte se levanta com tudo, correndo em direção a uma das paredes cor-de-rosa e batendo a cara com tudo. - Rosa... não... - Desmaia.

- Acho que foi errado o cavaleiro de Virgem tirar os sentidos dele... afetou a pouca inteligencia que ele devia ter... ¬¬ - Angelina volta a assistir TV, sem se preocupar com Câncer.

.

.

.

- Só minha casa de Gêmeos, só minhaaaaaa. (8) Vamos ver se trago umas gatas porque aqui será só meeeeeu. (8) - Saga cantarolava alguma musica no ritmo de (festa, ma ôe xD) algum tipo de Salsa.

- Sinto em informar, senhor, mas essa casa aqui tem dona sim. - Uma loira saia, da mesma forma que a capricorniana, mas menos agressiva. Ficava um pouco distante de Saga, com os braços cruzados. A menina era baixinha e loira, com o cabelo dourado como ouro muito bem trançado, que batia no meio das costas, usava uma franja que quase cobria seus olhos e seu rosto era cheio de sardas nas bochechas e nariz, a cor dos olhos era indefinida, ora azul ora verde, dando um ar misterioso a ela.

- Caralho que gat... ops, quer dizer, boa tarde, presumo que seja a amazona de Gêmeos.

- Muito prazer, sou Sara de Gêmeos. - Sorria, tranquila para o geminiano, não demonstrava nenhuma hostilidade.

- Saga de Gêmeos. Desculpe perguntar, mas porque você não estava com as outras?

- Ah... que é alguém escondeu os meus remédios e... achei melhor ficar por aqui, antes que eu... aprontasse alguma...

- Hein?... De qualquer forma, não vai me atacar nem nada por estar aqui? - Estava um pouco preocupado por Sara parecer tão tranquila, diferente das outras amazonas do santuário.

- Ah, fique tranquilo, Maila já me avisou tudo por telepatia... - Virava de costas, indo em direção ao quarto. - Por favor, se achar meus remédios, entregue-os para mim, preciso muito deles. xD

- Como assim, se achar seus remédios? - Suspirou, estava bom demais pra ser verdade.

- De graça preço tudo... não, quer dizer... nada é de preço tudo de graça... não, pera, o ditado não é assim. Ah, você me entendeu, pode ficar aqui e fazer suas "festinhas" desde que faça quando eu não estiver e que limpe a casa. Então, boa estadia... Sara precisa... deitar... remédios... TRANSFORMERS!

- O_O - Saga pula no sofá, com medo.

- Er... melhor eu ir. - Corre pro quarto.

- Eita. o_o - Assustado e sozinho. - Melhor nem dormir, vai que essa louca tente me matar de noite. Esses detentores da armadura de gêmeos tem tudo um parafuso a menos. Hehe, e agora, deixe-me pensar o que vou aprontar no lugar do Saga. Até a autora tá me acobertando falando que sou o Saga, melhor aproveitar então. 8D

Assim, um Kanon feliz começou pensar o que faria aquela noite aproveitando para ferrar seu irmãozinho...

.

.

.

- Como está linda minha casa! - Debas passava contente pelos cômodos da casa de touro, reparando nos detalhes que a taurina aplicou ali Tinha desde vasinhos com vários tipos delicados de flores até artigos exotéricos, como sinos dos ventos em algumas janelas, que faziam um som agradável quando uma brisa suave passava. - Isso me faz lembrar da minha terrinha, o Brasil. *-*

- Desculpe, o que disse? n.n'' - Aglaê lembrava-se que ia comentar alguma coisa sobre ele estar ali, mas se distraiu olhando para a paisagem através da Janela.

- Disse que o clima daqui me lembra do meu país natal, que é o Brasil.

- Ah, sim... Hum... Brasil... tenho curiosidade de um dia conhecer este lugar... deve ser bonito ficar olhando o mar daquelas praias... - se distraindo de novo.

- Que é bonito é, me deu até vontade de ouvir alguma música de lá.

- Bom, não tenho muitas referencias de musicas brasileiras...

- Ah, posso te mostrar o que tá fazendo sucesso na minha época. - Sacando um celular. - Vou me mostrar um ritmo que muita gente dança no Brasil e...

- Por Athena! Preciso contar para as meninas que você tem um celular daqueles que estão no museu de história antiga e...

- Desculpe.. hehe... pode continuar. - Passando a mão atrás dos cabelos escuros, coçando levemente a cabeça, sem graça.

- Continuando... esse ritmo se chama Funk...

- FUNK? - Os olhos da taurina se arregalaram, assustada.

- Conhece?

- Dizem que há vários anos atrás, um país sub sub sub suuub desenvolvido começou a ouvir sons estranhos denominados "Funk", diziam ter um ritmo contagiante, porém dizem que as pessoas que ouvissem muito, ficavam com o cérebro cada vez menor. As festas promovidas à esse som, faziam as pessoas usarem todos os tipos de drogas, tirarem as roupas, transarem feito porcos e contrair várias doenças pelo seu número de pessoas burras. Até que pessoas que ouviam funk começaram a ser mortas uma a uma...

- Aposto que isso aí é só boato... eu ouço funk e sou normal. Quer ouvir?

- Bom, vamos tentar... coloca aí pra eu ver se a lenda é verdadeira.

Começa a tocar: "Ela dá pra nóis, pukê nóis é patrão" (8)

- Agora eu entendi porque as pessoas ficavam burras ao ouvir isso por muito tempo... ¬¬ - Aglaê tampava os ouvidos.

- Ah, sem exageros. - Debas curtindo a musica.

Aglaê olha para os lados,vendo suas plantinhas começarem a morrer por conta do som.

- Essa música é o capeta cantando, nem minhas plantinhas aguentam! T-T

- Caraio... o_o Não sabia que tinha esse efeito devastador. - Desligando o som.

- Gertrudes! Não se preocupe, mamãe vai cuidar de você. - Aglaê tentando reanimar uma das plantinhas. - Pobre Acheropita! morreu tão cedo i_i Isso me lembra que a Charlingtonglaevionbeechekna vare precisa de água.

- Charlin... Que? o_o

- Charlingtonglaevionbeechekna vare, uma das minhas lindas plantinhas s2, também tem a Creosméria, a Mestrualina, a Regnozauche, a Xequenxiana...

- Eu hein... o_o

Lembrando que os nomes todos existem, não foram inventados pela Aglaê, e agora ela precisa de plantinhas novas... e nomes novos também.

.

.

.

- Ahhh, isso aqui tá tão desanimado. Tá quente, vamos ter que ficar aqui no santuba porque vocês chegaram e não tem nenhuma festa sequer. - Maila estava extremamente entendiada. Odiava quando o santuário fica parado e quieto daquela forma. Precisava de algo animado. - Ahhh, queria tanto uma festa T-T

- Uma festa? - Mu estava sentado no sofá, vendo a ariana resmungando em algum canto da casa.

- Sim! Tanto gato lindo aqui no santuário agora e nem uma festinha pra comemorar, isso não tem graça alguma.

- Nem me fale, se esses loucos imaginarem que você quer uma festa, é bem capaz de eles esperarem as deusas saírem pra planejar uma.

- Excelente ideia! Porque nunca pensamos nisso antes? - Maila se levantou de onde estava, animada já, andando pela casa de Áries - Só precisamos arranjar uma forma daquelas deusas de araque saírem daqui!

- Eu acho que não seria uma boa ideia... ^^'' - Se sentia mal por ter originado a ideia da festa, sabendo que iria acontecer alguma coisa ruim ali.

- Que nada, carneirinho! Vai ser muito bom uma festa pra variar .. já estou até pensando nos doces que eu farei. Fique aqui, vou convencer as chatas roxas a saírem e falar com as meninas sobre a festa.

- Ai, ai, isso não vai prestar... - Suspirou, ainda sentado no sofá, quando alguma festa acontecia alí, alguma coisa ruim também acontecia.

.

.

.

- Ahhhhhhhh, que sono boooom! - Milo se espreguiçava na cama, totalmente satisfeito com aquelas horas de sono bom. A cama de Mikaela era bem confortável, e Milo acordou revigorado. Olhou em volta do quarto, decidindo se levantava ou se ficava por ali mesmo e esperaria o sono voltar.

Decidiu se levantar e andar por ali naquele santuário do futuro, ou simplesmente mexer nas coisas da escorpiana. Descidiu sair do quarto antes que arrumasse mais confusão. Viu a outra escorpiana no sofá de couro que Milo estava antes, mas outra coisa havia chamado sua atenção: barulho de passos. Foi olhar, escondido, quem era e viu Kamus e Akane, descendo em direção a casa de Libra. A curiosidade foi maior e decidiu seguí-los.

- Kamus amigão vai sair e nem me chamou! Grande amigo ele é. T-T Talvez ele vá comer alguma coisa, tô cheio das fomes, não comi nada ainda.

.  
.

- Kane-chan *-* - Iris pulava em cima da ruiva assim que a mesma entrou na casa de Virgem. A ruiva segurou Iris, não deixando-a cair. - Que bom que veio *-* Fiz um almoço especial, já que temos visitas.

Iris olhou bem para Kamus, apesar de estar de olhos fechados como Shaka. Perguntou-se, mentalmente, se Kamus seria gentil como Akane era com ela, sentindo vontade de abraçá-lo para descobrir isso.

- Vamos comer logo então, Iris-chan, estou com uma fome... - Mentira, Akane comeria pouco, estava mais interessada nos brigadeiros, que eram a sobremesa de hoje.

- Finalmente Kamus. Finalmente alguém pensou em mim! Não comi nada naquele churrasco maldito, já que só tinha carne ¬¬ - Shaka tinha ficado indignado com aquilo.

- Por favor, né, Shaka, onde já se viu churrasco sem carne? - Kamus gostava de conversar com o virginiano, uma das poucas pessoas sensatas que ele conhecia.

- Mas eu já ouvi falar em churrasco vegetariano, seria uma boa para mim.

- Isso me faz lembrar, tenho que lembrar a senhorita Saori que Milo não foi na festinha dela, para ele receber um castigo exemplar. - Os quatro se sentavam à mesa, vendo a fartura que a rosada tinha preparado.

- Nossa, Kamus, não precisa ser assim com o Milo, você já não o acertou com o ferro de passar?

- Shaka, você sabe o que aquele escorpião é capaz de aprontar. Alguém tem que dar um jeito nele. - Falava o francês, se servindo.

- Concordo com a decisão do cavaleiro de aquário, aquele escorpião é muito abusado e merece se por em seu lugar. - Akane ainda não tinha se esquecido do que ele havia dito à ela.

- ^^'' - Iris e Shaka.

.

.

.

- E então, Aglaê, curtiu a ideia? - Maila pulava para todos os lados da casa de touro, contando a ideia da possível festa que fariam.

- É... nada mal... - Quase não havia pensando no que a Ariana havia falado, distraindo-se como sempre.

- E só você, ou a Akane a convenceriam, mas você já sabe, a Akane odeia festas. _ Por favor, eu imploro, faça aquelas doentes sairem pra gente fazer uma festa.

- Mas isso daria tanto trabalho... e a culpa cairia em cima de mim, Maila...

- A gente coloca a culpa na bêbada da Mikaela, ou até mesmo podemos falar que a Sara esqueceu de tomar os remédios! Eu cuido da comida e dos doces, tenho certeza que a Iris me ajudaria.

- Tudo bem, então vamos lá, falar com a Athena, aproveito e como algo, a comida deve estar pronta na casa da Iris xD

- Festa? Momento perfeito para mostrar o funk para as outras meninas. - Debas já pensava em quais musicas poderia colocar naquela festinha.

- Funk? o_o - Maeve nunca tinha ouvido falar daquilo.

- Sim, um ritmo louco aí que faz as pessoas ficar burras. Minhas plantinhas lindas. T-T

- Vish, enfim, vamos lá falar com a chatona. - Maila pegava no braço da taurina, arrastando-a para fora da casa, deixando Debas sozinho.

.

.

.

- Sobremesa! - Akane logo falou para Iris, assim que terminou o almoço. Enrolou um pouquinho, esperando todos terminarem de comer pra ser um pouco mais educada.

- Claro, Kane-chan ^^ - Iris levantou-se e foi até a geladeira, de onde tirou uma forma com um monte de brigadeiros já enroladinhos, prontos para todos.

- *-* - Akane não conseguia disfarçar, era amante de doces, principalmente dos doces que Iris fazia. Colocou já um brigadeiro na boca. - Kyaaaah que perfeito! Um pedaço do céu em cada mordidinha, *-* Faz pudim amanhã, Iris-chan *-*

- Ótimo, amanhã teremos pudim de sobremesa ^^

- Oba *-*

.

.

.

- E aê, Maeve, tem comida nessa casa não? - Maila gritava, indo direto pra sala da Leonina que estava sentada com os pés numa mesinha de centro, enquanto assistia uma comédia.

- Tem pão velho não, literalmente. Não tem nada. Pra você ter uma noção, eu só como carne quando mordo a língua! xD

- Putz, tá mal, hein, Maeve. - Aglaê se sentava ao lado da amiga, parecendo interessada no filme.

- Aê Leãozinho, mais uma coisa pra sua lista de coisas, comprar comida pra cá.

- Tô vendo que o machismo realmente morreu nessa era. ¬¬ - Lavando a cozinha, ainda com o avental de leãozinho.

- Olha vejam só, Maeve colocou o gatinho pra trabalhar, acho que vou fazer isso com o meu cavaleiro. - Maila ria do avental e da cara de emburrado do Aiolia.

- Ah, não precisa exagerar, deixa o carneirinho em paz, ele é muito fofo pra fazer isso. - Aglaê tinha gostado do quanto Mu parecia tranquilo.

- Calado aê, gatinho, se eu fosse a Sunny ou a Angelina, deixaria você dormir ao relento. Enfim, vermes, o que vieram fazer na minha humilde residência?

- Viemos falar que estamos planejando uma festinha aqui. - Maila ignorava o "vermes" já estava acostumada com Maeve as chamando assim. - Topa?

- Demorou! Tô dentro, essa festa vai ser épica.

.

.

.

Quando Akane, muito feliz foi pegar mais um de seus brigadeiros ficou desolada ao ver que sua bandeja tinha sumido.

- Realmente esses brigadeiros estão divinos! Porque não me chamaram pra almoçar aqui também, eu estava cheio de fomes! Kamye, amigão, não é justo só você e o Shaka comerem! - Milo desfilava pela cozinha da casa de Virgem com a bandejinha de brigadeiros da Akane em uma de suas mãos, comendo um atrás do outro.

- Devolva meus brigadeiros. - Akane entrava se controlar, se mantendo o mais fria possível.

- Acho que não. São todos meus agora.- Milo colocava três de uma só vez na boca, pegando os brigadeiros de Kamus também, pois sabia que o amigo não os comeria.

- Maldito! ò.ó

Milo jogou pra cima um dos brigadeiros, fazendo-o cair dentro de sua boca. E quando foi mordê-lo com os dentes de trás...

- AAAAAAIIII! Meu dente! - Tirou o brigadeiro da boca, vendo seu dente molar vir junto, grudado no brigadeiro que estava congelado.

- Bem feito! Isso é por ter pegado meus brigadeiros!

Iris ria bastante sa situação. Sabia muito bem que Akane matava por seus doces e achou super engraçado o que ela havia feito. Kamus parecia bem satisfeito com a situação, achando que Milo precisava aprender uma lição.

- Perdeu o dente, otário! xDDD - Sunny se materializou do nada ao lado de Milo. Sua barriga doía de tanto que ria. Nunca havia imaginado que Akane faria aquilo.

- Meu dentinho! Sua ruim! Agora não vai comer brigadeiro nenhum!. - Milo saiu correndo com a bandeja de brigadeiros e Akane foi atrás dele querendo congelá-lo.

- Essa eu não perco por nada! xD - Sunny foi correndo atrás dos outros só pra ver a confusão.

- Eu acho melhor ir atrás de Milo e Akane... é bem capaz que ele morra congelado e Athena não irá gostar nada disso. - Kamus sai rapidamente da casa de Virgem, seguindo a trilha de gelo que Akane deixava com seus golpes.

- Acho melhor eu ir também, mestre Shaka. Vou falar pra Kane-chan que farei brigadeiros só pra ela - Iris também sai correndo atrás dos outros.

Já na escadaria entre Libra e sagitário.

- Congela ele, congela, congela. - Sunny saia gritando atrás de Akane e Milo.

- Pó de Diamante! - Akane usava seu golpe, errando por pouco.

- Socorro, Kamyeeee! - Milo se desviava como podia, não queria ficar num esquife de gelo novamente

- Congeeeeela! xD

- Mas afinal, o que está acontecendo aqui? - Hayate aparece, com Aiolos, curiosa por conta daquela gritaria toda.

- Aiolos, amigão! - Milo corre para trás do cavaleiro de sagitário.

- Pensei que seu "amigão" fosse o Kamus. ¬¬

- Me salva, me salva! Essa louca quer me matar.

- Louca nada, seu escorpião de rabo pequeno e torto! Devolva meus doces! - Akane se aproximando, com os olhos arroxeados cheios de ódio.

- Tô fora, Milo. Aposto que você aprontou. Tô afim de ser congelado não. ¬¬

- ME SALVA! - Milo volta a correr em direção a capricórnio.

- Go Akane \o\. - Hayate incentiva Akane, jogando um energético pra mesma que na verdade acaba batendo na cabeça de Sunny, que desmaia. - Ops o_o

- x_x - Sunny

- Er... vamos deixar ela ai... e ir jogar mais daquele playstation 20...

-Vamos ^^'

.

.

.

- E aí, loiro? Cadê a Iris? - Maeve entrou na casa de virgem, aproveitando que só tinha ele na cozinha e a mesa ainda estava cheia de comida, comendo o que podia, sem pudor algum. - Finalmente, carne. *¬*

- Ela, Akane e o Kamus, sairam correndo atrás do Milo. - Shaka indiferente.

- Nossa, mas porque? o_o

- O Milo irritou a Akane e...

- Ah, não, se a Akane matar ele, ficaremos sem festa! Sinal vermelho cambada! - Dá aqueles asovios estilo mano e sai correndo da casa de virgem com Aglaê e Maila logo atrás.

- Eu hein... depois eu pensava que no santuário do passado que tinha loucos. - Shaka comendo mais batatas fritas.

.

.

.

- Agora você morre, Milo! Ò.ó

- Santa mãezinha de Zeus i_i

Milo corria em circulos pelas escadarias da casa de capricornio e Akane corria atrás do mesmo, congelando pequenas partes das escadas. Querendo evitar algum desastre, Kamus logo aparece.

- Parem já com isso! Milo, chega de gracinha e devolve os doces da Akane se não eu vou ajudar ela a te congelar! ò.ó

- Mas Kamye... esses brigadeiros são tão gostosos i_i

- E são meus! ò.ó - Correndo em circulos trás de Milo.

- -.- - Kamus decide ir atrás dos dois, para evitar a perda de um cavaleiro, mas acaba escorregando no chão congelado, ficando deitado no chão de barriga pra baixo. - Zeus, não falta mais nada acontecer...

- Kane-chan! - Iris chega no local da confusão, e viu Kamus deitado no chão, mas como Akane e Kamus eram praticamente iguais de costas, principalmente porque o longo cabelo ruivo cobria tudo, a pequena se jogou em cima do aquário abraçando-o por trás. - Não mata o Milo-san não, Kane-chan, eu prometo fazer mais brigadeiros.

Iris se esfregava em Kamus, que estava sem reação, sentindo o corpo da rosadinha tão próximo ao seu e sentindo também os seios dela em suas costas, que não eram nada pequenos. Kamus estava com o rosto mais vermelho que seus cabelos.

- Er... Iris-chan... eu estou aqui... -.-' - Akane com uma gota imensa na testa.

- Kamye tá coradinho, Kamye tá coradinho (8) xDDD - Milo percebia o rosto totalmente vermelho de Kamus e começava a zuar com ele, esquecendo do perigo mortal que sua vida corria.

- D-desculpa, Kamus-san. - Iris se levanta rapidamente, envergonhada demais. - Não foi minha intensão...

- Tudo bem, Iris-chan, sei que não foi intencional. -.- - Levantava-se.

- Então eu vou pra minha casa... e... depois falo com você, Kane-chan i\\\\i - Iris sai correndo.

- Bom, eu vou pra casa de aquário, podem se matar se quiserem. - Kamus sai da vista dos dois indo para o interior da casa de aquário.

- Agora que está tudo bem, eu... - Milo é congelado em uma pose engraçada.

- Os brigadeiros são meus! - Akane pegando a bandeja e comendo um brigadeiro. - Vê se aproveita esse momento e esfria sua cabeça, escorpião! ò.ó

.

.

.

- Eita, o bagulho foi brabo mesmo. - Maila olhando o corpo de Milo congelado.

- 8D - Milo.

- O que fazemos com ele e com a Sunny, que encontramos caída no caminho? - Aglaê, a mais forte das douradas, vinha carregando Sunny pelo caminho.

- Hmmmm... Já sei, deixa a Sunny jogada aí, quando ela acordar, ela descongela ela. - Maeve e suas ideias sensacionais.

- Tá. - Aglaê deixando a libriana cair com tudo no chão. - Ainda bem, a Sunny é bem pesadinha.

- Como ninguém morreu ainda, vamos logo falar com as deusas. - Maila era a mais animada das três.

- 8D - Milo.

.

.

.

- Ah... que dor nas costas... dormir no sofá é foda mesmo. - Mikaela acordava, se levantando um pouco. - Tô com a sensação de que perdi algo... besteira. - E voltou a dormir.

* * *

Ufa, demorou mais terminei. Cap imensamente especial. xD

Ás meninas que serão as amazonas de Bronze, vocês aparecerão no próximo cap. Esse foi bem difícil de escrever.

Espero que gostem.

s2


	4. Queremos festa, Athena!

Pessoal!

Desculpem-me por essa sumida tensa. Não vou dizer que dessa vez, o motivo da demora do capitulo é a falta de criatividade para escrever. Eu planejava que esse cap saísse antes do Natal. Depois fui deixando de lado e deixando e pensei em postar antes do carnaval, mas com tanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, e muita coisa na cabeça, não consegui digitá-lo do jeito que eu queria, então acabou que apaguei várias vezes o capitulo e o reescrevi várias vezes. Estava complicado porque sempre que aparecia uma ideia boa, outra coisa ficava na minha cabeça. Era trabalho, a bolsa da faculdade (duas vezes ainda), cosplay, amizades falsas e etc...

Não consegui fazer as apresentações que e nem o cosplay da Peach (Por vários motivos, até desisti do projeto.), mas uma menina que lê a fic (não sei o nome dela porque eu tava tirando várias fotos com uma amiga e não tive a oportunidade de perguntar o nome dela) foi me procurar no Ressaca Friends. ^^ Abraços a ela. s2

Eu digitei esse capitulo de pouquinho em pouquinho, sempre que via uma ou duas horas sem fazer nada, pegava pra escrever a o capitulo, mesmo querendo apagar tudo e começar de novo. (-.-), mas como sempre, as conversas que eu tenho com as leitoras sempre me dão idéias novas, e eu sempre as coloco aqui. Gosto bastante disso.

Sem mais delongas, vamos logo começar o capitulo quatro. Ele está enorme, prevejo que irá passar das 10 mil palavras, mais tarde eu converso individualmente com cada uma, ou falo mais algumas coisas.

Boa leitura, espero que gostem. S2

* * *

.

.

**Cap. 4**

.

.

.

- Tá... Então deixa eu ver se entendi... Eu não estou no santuário da minha época, e estou no futuro...

- Bom, se você for mesmo o Saga, sim... - Uma mulher de cabelos brancos lixava as unhas pacientemente, de costas para uma cela.

- Bom, já que a situação já foi explicada, podemos sair daqui, certo? – Um sorriso se abriu no rosto do geminiano.

- Não, nem quero tirar vocês daí.

- ZEUS! O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? Uma criança não me deixa sair daqui! - Saga estava inconformado por ser preso no Cabo Sunion com os cavaleiros de bronze, enquanto três garotas e um menino que aparentava ter 12 anos estavam do lado de fora, os observando.

Mas antes de saber como Saga e os outros vão se livrar dessa, vamos voltar alguns minutos, para saber como isso aconteceu:

.

Meia hora atrás...

.

- Eu ainda não acredito que aquela vendedora HORROROSA disse que eu não poderia usar o cartão de crédito, pois preciso da "autorização dos meus pais" para usar um cartão. - Um garoto que aparentava ter 12 anos de idade estava parado ao lado de um carro futurístico que claramente flutuava no chão, de cor escura. O garoto tinha várias sacolas de compras próximas a ele, e se vestia como se tivesse 35 anos, todo elegante.

- Calma mestre Eros... Você aparenta mesmo ser uma criança. - A garota de cabelos brancos ria, ao lado do pequeno, abrindo o carro e colocando as sacolas, uma a uma.

- Calada, Seth. Diferente daquela vendedora, você sabe com quem está falando. - O garoto chamado Eros tinha cabelos ruivos, encaracolados, que iam até os ombros. Era andrógeno e não tinha os músculos definidos. Seus olhos verdes chamavam bastante atenção.

- Ah, mestre, me dá um tempo, vai. Não sei pra que eu tenho que sair pra comprar coisas praquelas piranhas de ouro. - A garota de cabelos brancos, Seth, estava visivelmente nervosa. Seu rosto parecia inexpressível, e qualquer um que a visse pensaria que estava calma, mas estava se mordendo por dentro.

- Ninguém mandou você chegar atrás da Iris, quase matando ela do coração e a fazendo derrubar tudo que tinha nas mãos. Pior ainda foi você se oferecer pra vir comprar o que ela pediu e ainda deixar a Maeve ouvir isso. - Eros não estava muito aí pra isso, mas não gostava muito dessas reclamações.

- A Maeve me paga! Amazona folgada foi avisar pro santuário todo que eu estava vindo pra cá. - Seth jogava as coisas da leonina de qualquer forma no porta-malas. - Mas me diga mestre, porque veio também?

- Eu não posso dirigir, esqueceu, ô amazona de galinha? - Eros dava de ombros, colocando suas coisas com cuidado. - E eu precisava comprar umas coisas para meus... er... Treinamentos... Isso, treinamentos. - Logo em seguida, Eros entrou no banco do passageiro.

- Tudo bem, mas... Mestre... Você vai ter que ir lá atrás... - Seth apontou pra uma cadeirinha de criança, nos bancos de trás do carro, com um pouco de receio do que o pequeno mestre falaria.

- Você é louca, mulher? Eu não vou sentar nessa cadeirinha! Tenho mais de um século de vida, sobrevivi a DUAS guerras santas. Cuidei de vocês todas, remelentas! Tenho mesmo que passar por essa humilhação?

- Mas mestre, as leis andam rigorosas, não quero pagar multas.

- Eu sou lindo. u.u - Balançava os cabelos ruivos.

- Isso não vai fazer o guarda dar um desconto na multa, mestre. -.-

- Tudo bem, mas dirija com cuidado, você não está carregando suas amigas, aquelas vacas. u.u

- Como quiser mestre. -.-

.

- SNOW! Acorda muié!

- O que? Onde? Quando?

- Você tá olhando a um tempo pra esses caras caídos aí no chão, tá tudo bem com você? - Uma garota de cabelos lisos e alaranjados, curtos, que batiam no pescoço balançava outra garota Com os cabelos vermelhos acastanhados, com a pele bem branca que era conhecida como Snow exatamente por essa característica da mesma. Ninguém alí naquele santuário conhecia seu verdadeiro nome.

- Ah, é que não é todo dia que cinco lindos aparecem assim do nada aqui, né? Parecem até príncipes *-* - Snow falava com os olhos brilhando.

- Que são bonitos são, mas isso aqui não é um conto de fadas, tem alguma coisa errada nisso aê. - A garota de cabelos curtos se chamava Lilian, e a mesma não parava de cutucar os rapazes que estavam no chão, desmaiados. - E se forem invasores?

- Se forem mesmo invasores são uns bostas incompetentes, né? Porque pra desmaiar aqui... - Snow olhando bem pra cara de Seiya. - Esse tem cara de ser imprestável mesmo, Igualzinha a sua, Lilian. xD

- ¬¬, próxima vez que alguma amazona de ouro te chamar pra fazer um serviço, principalmente a Angelina, eu não vou te acobertar.

- Tá, tá bem, mas o que fazemos com eles? Podemos jogá-los em algum buraco qualquer que tem por aí, não acha? E essas roupas que eles usam? Parecem tão antiquadas...

- Eu poderia ficar aqui admirando eles, seria mais produtivo e...

- Vamos logo jogá-los no Cabo Suinion, é o melhor que podemos fazer por enquanto. – Sai arrastando Seiya por um pé, fazendo a cabeça dele bater em um monte de pedregulhos.

- Mas porque no Cabo Suinion, Snow? Você sabe muito bem o que significa prender alguém lá. Pelo menos pegue eles com mais delicadeza, e se eles forem apenas jovens que moram próximo daqui e se perderam?

- Nem ligo pra isso, estou com preguiça de pensar o que fazer com eles e o Cabo Suinion é aqui pertinho, é só jogar eles ali do lado e pronto. Qualquer coisa é só apagar a memória deles.

- Não acho isso uma boa idéia... Estou com um pressentimento sobre eles... – Lilian pegava Shiryu e Hyoga ao mesmo tempo, nos ombros, seguindo Snow.

- Dizem que as pessoas que tem muitos pressentimentos costumam não pensar muito, hein Lilian.

- Sua chata... ¬¬

.

10 Minutos depois...

.

A visão de Seiya estava meio embaralhada, mas ele conseguia já distinguir algumas coisas pouco depois que se sentou. Sentiu o chão ensopado no qual estava deitado e viu as frias paredes de uma cela. Olhando mais atentamente percebeu que não estava sozinho: seus companheiros, Shiryu, Hyoga e Shun estavam também lá, além de Saga também estar com eles, todos presos. Sentiu sua boca coberta por algo, mas sua cabeça estava doendo tanto, e como seus amigos estavam lá, decidiu tirar um cochilo. (?)

- Olha, o Mestre Eros chegou com a Seth, melhor perguntar à ele. - Lilian acenava. – Vou lhes contar o que aconteceu. Vamos ver o que o mestre tem a dizer.

- Isso se Eros não inventar alguma loucura. -.- - Snow sabia muito bem da "ficha" de Eros e ainda não entendia como Athena poderia ainda aceitá-lo como mestre do santuário, aliás, todos, com um pouco de cérebro faziam a mesma pergunta, com exceção óbvia de Lilian, que parecia não se importar muito com isso, por qualquer motivo que fosse.

- Mestre, mestre! Venha aqui! – Lilian balançava as duas mãos, chamando a atenção da criança e da mulher ao seu lado.

- O que é isso agora? Eu sei que sou o ser mais lindo de todos, mas não precisa ficarem me admirando assim, suas sebosas. – Eros vinha caminhando lentamente, com Seth na sua cola, carregando apenas uma sacola, com sapatos, caríssimos, segundo ele. Apesar de ainda não estar ao lado das amazonas, sua voz era ouvida bem clara.

- Mestre Eros, encontramos esses rapazes estranhos nas redondezas e os colocamos aqui. – A amazona de Andrômeda adiantou o assunto, levando o mini mestre até a frente da cela.

Saga e os outros estavam ali presos, com a água do mar batendo nos joelhos, enquanto Seiya estava jogado num canto, cheio de galos e hematomas, desacordado e amordaçado por uma camiseta azul. Saga estava sem a camiseta, visto que a mesma era quem estava calando o pégasus, mostrando seu corpo bem definido e musculoso, e os cabelos loiros cacheados grudados nas costas e braços levemente suados. Quando Seth viu aquele monumento, deixou um sonoro assovio escapar de seus lábios.

- Caham... – A fênix percebeu que chamou bastante atenção com aquele assovio, corando levemente. – Então, são mesmo invasores?

- Não! Não somos! Estamos no santuário, não é mesmo? Sou Saga, cavaleiro de Gêmeos! Eu que pergunto quem são vocês.

- Você disse que se chama Saga? Eu já li sobre um cavaleiro chamado Saga... Em um livro onde dizia sobre cavaleiros antigos. – Ao ouvir o nome Eros pareceu um pouco mais interessado, olhando bem para os garotos que estavam na cela.

- E o que falam de mim, nesse livro? – O geminiano começou a fazer poses, mostrando os músculos definidos, com o ego batendo no teto da cela de pedra. As amazonas ali babaram mais um pouco, claro.

- Estava escrito que Saga de Gêmeos é um traidor lazarento, cretino e desgraçado, que usou a exclamação de Athena com outros dois cavaleiros contra outro cavaleiro. – Eros respondia, voltando a ficar pouco interessado nele.

Saga abaixado num cantinho escuro da caverna, em depressão.

- Bem, isso já era esperado. ^^'' – Shun tenta consolar Saga, cutucando ele, no canto depressivo.

- Enfim, por favor, nos ajudem. Não somos invasores. Estávamos ao lado de Athena, e do nada, ficou tudo escuros e acordamos aqui. – Shiryu praticamente implorava, segurando as barras da cela com as mãos, quase rasgando a camiseta, para não perder o costume.

- Não é por nada não gente, mas acho que o Seiya está se afogando. – Andrômeda procurando Seiya com os olhos, pela prisão, não o achando e percebendo que a água já batia em suas coxas.

- E quem se importa? – Hyoga dava de ombros, se pronunciando pela primeira vez. – Agora que eu reparei, você disse que havia lido sobre sobre o Saga em um livro que falava sobre cavaleiros antigos?

- Tá... Então deixa eu ver se eu entendi... Eu não estou no santuário da minha época, e estou no futuro...

- Bom, se você for mesmo o Saga, sim... – Snow lixava as unhas agora, sem interesse mais.

- Bom, já que a situação já foi explicada, podemos sair daqui, certo? – Um sorriso se abriu no rosto do geminiano.

- Não, nem quero tirar vocês daí. – Eros dava de ombro, bocejando, entediado.

- ZEUS! O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? Uma criança não me deixa sair daqui! - Saga estava inconformado por ser preso no Cabo Sunion com os cavaleiros de bronze, enquanto as amazonas de Pégasus, Andrômeda e Fênix, junto com o grande mestre da época os observavam.

- Como são dramáticos... u.u – Eros, com um rodo, puxava mais água para dentro as cela, ou ao menos tentava fazer isso.

- EI! Pare de apressar a nossa morte! – Hyoga empurrava com as mãos, a água que entrava na cela, em vão. – Nós viemos do passado, acredite. Provavelmente Chronos nos mandou para algum lugar no tempo. Saga é o cavaleiro de gêmeos, da nossa época.

- Não, não, Saga é mencionado como cavaleiro de gêmeos no ano de... Não pode ser. o.o

- Então eles são mesmo do passado, mestre Eros? – A amazona de fênix pareceu tirar as palavras das outras duas amazonas, as três estavam impressionadas. Anos de treinamento, mas nunca ouviram algo parecido.

- Não é possível... Isso não pode ser... – O pequenino apertava o cabo do rodo com força, quase o quebrando no meio, com o olhar baixo. - Não... A minha novela vai começar daqui a meia hora e vocês ainda não morreram! – Começa a empurrar a água para dentro da cela, mais rápido.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃO! – Hyoga e Shiryu gritavam em coro.

- Glub... glub... glub... – Seiya esquecido em algum canto.

- Mestre Eros, eles estão dizendo que vieram do passado! – Lilian finalmente havia entendido depois de muuuito pensar.

- Por Afrodite, finalmente essa lerda entendeu o que eles estão dizendo. Acorda éguinha. – Eros batia palmas, ironicamente.

- Esse é o castigo que eu recebo por tentar ter matado Athena? Morrer nesse lugarzinho com esses pirralhos que nem calar a boca sabem fazer? Poseidon me ajude também! – Saga se levantou de uma só vez, quase derrubando Shun, e começou a bater as mãos nas paredes.

- ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬'' - Shun, Hyoga e Shiryu.

- Espera, você disse que quase matou Athena? Ò.ó – Os olhos de Eros queimavam de raiva.

- Boa Saga... Agora que a gente não sai daqui mesmo.

- Se é pra matar ele, mata logo, ele já tentou acabar com Athena mais de uma vez. – Já que era para acabar com eles, que começasse por Saga, então Shiryu já foi entregando tudo.

- Você já tentou matar Athena? – Agora sim Eros quase explodiu.

- Mas isso é passado, literalmente, ela já me perdoou. u.u

- Isso pode ser interessante. HuHuHu... Está bem, irei soltar vocês! – Os olhos de Eros brilhavam, já imaginando o quanto aprontaria para aquela deusa nojenta.

- MESTRE EROS!? – Seth, Lilian e Snow gritaram em conjunto, surpresas com a decisão do pequeno.

- Mas, se vocês estiverem com más intenções, eu juro que enforco cada um de vocês e dou seus "restos" para a Mikaela e a Maeve brincarem. Ò.ó Elas são torturar tanto vocês, que vocês vão implorar para morrerem! – Eros ameaçou, quase enfiando o dedo indicador no nariz de Saga. – Meninas, libertem esses horrorosos, e os hospedem no alojamento dos cavaleiros de Bronze, enquanto eu decido o que fazer. – O ruivo não demorou muito, após dar essas ordens, saiu rapidamente, preocupado com a novela.

- Nunca vou entender o mestre... Juro! – Seth estava inconformada, tirando os cavaleiros de bronze e Saga de dentro da prisão.

- Complicado... Os caras falam que são defensores de Athena e ficam presos, ai quando falaram que vão matar Athena são soltos... Acho que a corrupção no Brasil era mais ou menos assim. – Snow estava tão inconformada quando a Amazona de Fênix, mas eram ordens do mestre, ele sabia o que fazia. Lilian parecia tranqüila e normal.

- Ok, então, Snow, leve eles com a Lilian para nossos alojamentos, tenho que fazer a entrega de algumas compras das nojentas de ouro.

- Não sei por que as chama assim, elas não são de todo mal, e são como nós: Não suportam a Chatena. O problema é que a Deusa fica dando muita moral pra nós de Bronze, ai as douradas se irritam mesmo.

- Eu já vi essa história em algum lugar... – Shiryu comenda, se vendo livre da prisão.

- É... Soa-me familiar. – O cisne colocou a mão no queixo e olhou para o canto superior direito, como se pensasse, ou tentasse se lembrar de algo. – Mas quer dizer que aqui tem várias amazonas? Agora que o negócio começou a ficar bom. :P

- Vish, Hyoga, nem rola nada, você só consegue pegar filler. – Shiryu tratou de mostrar a realidade a seu amigo, deixando o loiro depressivo.

- Bom, já que vamos ficar juntos durante algum tempo, muito prazer, eu sou Shun, cavaleiro de Andrômeda e esses são meus amigos, Hyoga de Cisne e Shiryu de Dragão.

- E eu sou Saga, de gêmeos.

- Que legal, Snow, olha, ele é antecessor seu! – Pégasus estava animada. – Sou Lilian de Pégasus, e a mais calada é a Seth de Fênix.

- Hmpf u.u – Seth não poderia evitar, estava bastante desconfiada deles ainda, da mesma forma que Snow estava, afinal, não é sempre que cinco homens aparecem do nada e falam que são cavaleiros que vieram do passado.

- Bom, eu estou indo visitar as nojentas. – Seth saiu sem dizer mais nada, quase sumindo dali assim como Eros fez.

- Algum problema com as amazonas de ouro dessa época? Elas são maldosas? o.o – Não era sempre que havia problemas entre uma classe de cavaleiros, segundo Shun. Sempre houve desavenças entre Afrodite e Misty, ou dos cavaleiros de prata com eles, os de bronze, mas assim declarado como parecia ser era complicado.

- Não, nenhum problema, é que algumas delas são meio insuportáveis, e não respeitam ninguém, como a amazona de Libra e de Leão, ou são ignorantes como a Capricórnio e a Câncer ou simplesmente loucas como a de gêmeos. – Pégasus respondeu calorosa.

- Acho que isso é mal de signo, hein, Saga? xD

- Calado, marreco. – Dando um cocão na cabeça do Cisne.

- Então gente, tenho quase certeza de que estamos esquecendo de alguma coisa. – Shun olhava para trás, enquanto caminhava com os outros tentando se lembrar do que estavam esquecendo. Aquela sensação de que deixou algo de lado estava quase o incomodando.

- Calma, Shun, não deve ser nada demais. Vamos antes que fiquemos para trás.

- Ok, Shiryu amigo. *-*

E assim, Seiya foi esquecido no Cabo Suinion, como se fizesse alguma falta...

.

o0o

.

- Hm... Então eles não estavam mentindo mesmo quando disseram que haviam vindo do passado.

Eros estava em seu trono. Havia passado por uma passagem secreta para chegar mais rápido ao salão do grande mestre, já que nem por decreto de Athena perderia o capitulo da sua novela. Ele usava uma toga branca, presa em apenas um lado do ombro, fazendo-o parecer mais ainda com um anjo, só de aparência mesmo, porque de personalidade, era pior que o capeta. Nos pés usava sandálias de tira, parecendo um deus grego em miniatura. Balançava os pés, já que o trono era grande demais para si.

- Como soube que eles não estavam mentindo, Eros? – Athena estava próxima à ele, sentada igualmente em um trono, não muito longe do mesmo. A deusa ainda mantinha o rosto como um mistério, não saindo de trás daquela cortina.

- Tive uma leve intuição, sabe? Fazer o que, sou o não sou o mestre à toa. u.u – Com um mangá do Next dimension em uma das mãos. – Essas viagens no tempo são ridículas, mas não impossíveis. Hmmm... Gostei do Cardinale.

- Aham... Sei. ¬¬ - A Athena do futuro fingia que acreditava.

A conversa dos dois havia sido interrompida, pois um guarda vinha correndo, um pouco assustado até, informando que três amazonas de ouro estavam comunicando a entrada delas no salão do grande mestre, para conversar com a Deusa. Coisa que era muito rara, já que as douradas evitavam ao máximo falar com Athena, passando sempre as informações à Eros antes.

- Athena, pedimos permissão para conversar com a senhorita. – Aglaê irrompia pelo salão, elegantemente, e um pouco séria, com Maeve e Maila atrás de si, altivas.

- Em que posso ajudar, meninas? – Como estavam perto de Saori, que também estava naquele salão, a Athena do futuro tentava manter um rosto sereno e doce, para suas amazonas, querendo mostrar que era uma deusa bondosa. Pura falsidade.

-Minha deusa, viemos aqui comunicar que todos os cavaleiros já estão bem instalados, todos em suas respectivas casas. – Aglaê e as outras estavam sem suas armaduras, mas mesmo assim ainda tinham aquele ar de importância. As três se ajoelharam, abaixando a cabeça, e apoiando-se em uma das mãos. Os braços da taurina chamavam tanta atenção quanto os cabelos ruivos de Maeve e Maila, cheios de desenhos tribais.

- Ótimo! Não houve nenhum problema, não é?

- Não senhorita, está tudo bem tranqüilo. – Aglaê estava feliz com aquelas visitas, diferente de algumas outras amazonas. Pressentia que iria se divertir, e muito, com aqueles dourados.

- Vocês não disseram nenhuma palavra até agora, Maeve e Maila. Algo a declarar sobre nossos hóspedes?

- Nada, senhorita Athena. Está tudo na mais perfeita paz. – Maila foi quem respondeu, mantendo a cabeça baixa. Parecia séria, como Aglaê, mas quase não estava conseguindo segurar o riso, assim como a leonina.

- Está tudo perfeito, divinissima. Consegui um escravo, finalmente. – Pobre Aiolia, Maeve estava planejando mentalmente o que ainda pediria para o Leão fazer.

- Athena, nós viemos aqui também por outro motivo. – A morena se levantou, enquanto Áries e Leão permaneciam ajoelhadas de cabeça baixa. – Estamos querendo mostrar aos cavaleiros uma boa recepção, alem daquela. Acho que fazê-los se sentirem mais cômodos seria uma boa ideia, então estamos planejando uma festa.

- Com Maeve, Mikaela e Sunny? Piada, né? – O discurso de Aglaê foi por água a baixo, e Maeve se arrepiou levemente, se segurando para não falar algo para aquela deusa metida.

- Provavelmente Mask, Aiolia e Milo colocariam o santuário á baixo com essas meninas. – Saori sussurrava em seu canto, não chamando a atenção da deusa do futuro, para a felicidade das amazonas.

- Mas, minha deusa, temos Akane, Sarah e o Mestre Eros. Não temos com o que preocupar-nos. - A taurina não contava consigo mesma, sabia que era da confiança da Deusa, mas não era convencida a esse ponto. Aglaê era uma das poucas amazonas ali que não ligavam muito para esse negócio de status. Era tranqüila e bastante humilde até.

- Vocês vão arrumar um modo de fazer Sarah pirar no meio da festa. A Akane vai congelar tudo, isso se concordar mesmo com essa tal festa de vocês. – A deusa podia contar nos dedos os motivos pelo qual aquela festa seria um verdadeiro desastre.

- Entendo... É uma pena, senhorita. – A morena suspirou, querendo parecer derrotada. –Eu ouvi dos cavaleiros que a Senhorita Saori é uma dama sofisticada, igualzinha a senhora, e queria lhes oferecer essas entradas vip para o novo SPA de Athenas. Ganhei esses ingressos no ultimo trabalho, mas não queria ir... – Mostrando as entradas, balançando-as como quem não queria nada.

- SPA? *-* - Athena mordeu a isca. Estava claro demais que era a mais pura chantagem, mas o ego da deusa falou mais alto, ela até se esqueceu da suposta festa. Provavelmente, a inteligência é algo que as reencarnações da deusa da sabedoria não tem.

- Sim, senhorita. Um final de semana completo, com tudo que a senhora tem de direito.

- Imagina, senhora Athena, como estará linda perto das outras deusas? Afrodite vai perder o posto de mais bela para a senhora. – Maeve se levantou também, fazendo uma cena dramática como só uma leonina saberia fazer, enquanto Maila segurava uma risada sem sucesso.

- Como se nossa deusa já não fosse a mais linda. – A ariana finalmente se levantou, contribuindo para persuadir Athena, enquanto Eros olhava para as três de forma maldosa. Aquelas três estavam contribuindo com sua diversão. Iris aprontar várias enquanto elas estivessem fora.

- Pode ir, senhorita Athena, leve Saori com você também. Eu pessoalmente me encarregarei de cuidar das nossas amazonas e do Santuário. – Eros se levantou, com os olhos brilhando, planejando todas as suas maldades.

A Athena do futuro olhou para Saori, com um olhar de duvida, como se quisesse saber o que a sua antecessora faria no seu lugar. Saori, por sua vez, fez um bico e um olhar pidão, querendo muito ir naquele SPA.

- Tudo bem então. Saori e eu passaremos o final de semana fora, contanto que o Santuário esteja de pé quando voltarmos. Eros, mande preparar nossas malas e meu transporte. Ah... mande uma escolta de amazonas de prata para nos proteger, deixarei vocês darem essa festinha, mas nada de confusões com nossas visitas.

- Como quiser, minha deusa. – O pequeno mestre saiu rapidamente, mais interessado em bagunçar as malas das duas do que ajudá-la de fato.

- Aglaê, você e a Akane ficarão responsáveis pelas outras amazonas, comunique isso a ela, e caso a Akane não concordar, não terá nenhuma festa. – A deusa se levantou, juntamente com Saori, indo para o fundo do salão, se arrumar para sair.

- Como quiser, minha deusa. – A morena fez uma leve reverencia, se virando de costas juntamente com as outras. Saíram do salão, quietas, para não acabarem estragando nada. Quando se viram longe o suficiente das deusas, Maeve desatou a falar.

- Agora fudeu! Como vamos convencer a Akane? Aquela geleira ambulante não vai concordar com festa nenhuma.

- Pode deixar isso comigo, eu tenho uma ideia perfeita pra convencê-la. – Aglaê esfregava as mãos, com uma ideia perfeita em mente. A Taurina era muito criativa.

- Você é genial, Aglaê! – Áries pulava as escadas, feliz, quase dançando.

- Obrigada, mas vocês ouviram, meninas. Eu sou a responsável sobre vocês, junto com a Akane, então por favor, não explodam nenhuma casa nem nada parecido. -.-

- Eu juro que não farei nada parecido. – Maila colocava a mão no peito, como se fizesse uma jura pela sua vida mesmo.

- Eu também juro. – Leão cruzou os braços, atrás da cabeça, com um ar despreocupado. – Qualquer coisa, a gente põe a culpa na Sarah. Escondemos os remédios dela, e tudo fica certo.

- Pobre Sarinha... Então vamos resolver isso. Maila, vá para a casa de Virgem e comece a fazer os lanches com a Iris. Maeve, fique aqui e peça para o mestre Eros cuidar da decoração.

- Pode deixar, capitão. – Maila desceu correndo, logo saindo da vista das duas.

- Ainda bem que pediu pra eu ficar aqui, tava morrendo de preguiça de descer agora. ^^''

- Leonina preguiçosa. ¬¬

- Preguiçosa nada. Você vai avisar o povo sobre a festa. Vai ter que descer até touro mesmo. Se vira aí, lerdona. u.u – Virou de costas e saiu andando, para dentro do Salão novamente, deixando Aglaê sozinha, olhando para os degraus das doze casas.

- Shit... Também estou com preguiça de descer essas escadas todas.

Conclusão: Muita dó dos taurinos. O signo mais preguiçoso de todos sofre.

.

o0o

.

Meia hora depois estavam todos bem informados da festa que haveria naquele final de semana, no dia seguinte, basicamente. Depois de muito penar, Aglaê conseguiu convencer todas, tendo mais trabalho com Akane e Angelina. Afrodite havia concordado em ajudar na decoração, já que basicamente Eros estava ocupado demais para isso (Com seus planos maldosos), Maila e Iris preparando todos os doces e lanches, e Deba, Mask e Aiolia, os bebuns oficiais, escolhendo que bebidas deveriam ter. Alguns estavam muito animados, como Maeve (Comida e bebida de graça.) e alguns nem tanto, como Evangeline (tremendo desde já).

Após acabar com todos os preparativos, cada um foi pra sua casa, em torno de seis da tarde. O sol ainda era visto naquela tarde, sumindo gentilmente atrás das colinas daquele santuário futurístico, que ainda mantinha sua tradição grega antiga, pintando o céu de rosa e laranja.

Akane estava muito entediada. Kamus estava na biblioteca, e a aquariana, meio desconfiada, ainda não se sentia bem para ficar sozinha com o mesmo. Sabia que eram de confiança e que o aquariano era uma ótima companhia para longas conversas, mas naquele momento não queria falar nada com o mesmo. Suspirou, meio mole (Akane deve ter ascendência em touro: preguiçosa, gulosa e mão de vaca) e se sentou na frente de seu computador. Era uma mesa de vidro na altura da cadeira, confortável, mas, ao ser ligada, Luzes que formavam o teclado apareciam na mesa e um holograma aparecia na frente, em 3D, como se fosse o monitor.

- Eu sei que a internet não contem muitas informações sobre os cavaleiros de Athena, ou até mesmo de guerreiros de outros deuses, mas a internet já existia na época deles, e muitas redes sociais também. Se eles viviam aparentemente sem ameaças pouco antes de virem para cá, devem ter se comportado como pessoas normais, assim como nós, então presumo que ao menos algum perfil em uma rede social eles devam ter. Vai que descubro alguns podres e possa usar-los quando bem eu quiser. – Akane conversava com ela mesma, ouvindo o tom da sua voz, viajando em seus pensamentos. – Kamus parece ser bastante amigo desse Milo, assim como Mikaela e eu. Quero muito descobrir os podres desse escorpião de araque, ele merece várias lições. E se eu digitar Milo e Kamus? Será que aparece alguma foto ou informações deles? Então, vamos ver... Milo... E Kamus...

E a aquariana apertou o enter, não esperando quase nada para que o potente computador já exibisse os resultados. Os olhos da ruiva se arregalaram de uma forma tão absurda, e logo a parede que ficava atrás do computador foi atingida com um jato violento de sangue, proveniente de uma hemorragia nasal da aquariana. Akane caiu da cadeira, meio dura, sangrando pelo nariz e babando.

- POR TODOS OS DEUSES DO OLIMPO... Isso é o paraíso. *-*

E desmaiou logo em seguida, não acreditando na sua sorte.

.

o0o

.

- Hm, agora eu entendi, Evinha.

- Por isso não gosto muito de homens... Tenho medo deles...

- Então você é Yuri? Que horror!

- O que é Yuri?

Afrodite e Evangeline estavam conversando, após um banho demorado do pisciano. Ambos se sentaram no chão da casa de peixes e Dite começou a pintar as unhas da peixinha, de rosa, para combinar com os cabelos longos da mesma.

- Se não gosta de homens, quer se relacionar como? E você não sabe o que está perdendo. ;9

- Não entendo o que quer dizer. – Pobre Evinha, tão inocente com a biba louca do Afrodite próximo a ela.

- Se bem que a tendência aqui é ser Yuri mesmo. -.- Um santuário cheio de mulheres, que horror deve ser isso aqui, TMP 24 horas por dia! Não tem nenhum macho pra dar uma boa bim.. *A sensura da fic não permite isso.*

- O único homem que eu conheço aqui é o mestre Eros mesmo.

- Mestre Eros? O.o

- Sim! O mestre Eros cuida da gente a um tempão, desde que chegamos aqui. Dizem que ele está vivo a mais de um século até. Claro, filho da deusa Afrodite...

- PÁRA TUTO! Você disse que ele é filho da minha deusinha luxuosa e perfeita?

- Bom, ele é filho de Afrodite mesmo...

- Ele deve ser um L-U-X-O! Onde estar esse ser divino? Quero conhecê-lo! – Dite começou até a ajeitar os cabelos encaracolados. – Finalmente um homem nesse santuário, tava até ficando com ânsia só de imaginar um lugar só de mulheres...

- Mas Afrodite... O mestre Eros não é exatamente...

- Ele deve estar no salão do grande mestre agora que aquelas deusas xexelentas saíram de lá. Eros me espere! Desculpe-me, Masquinha, mas você será trocado. ;9 EROS! Me embrulha num celofane rosa, me chama de sonho de valsa e me devora todinha!

E Afrodite saiu saltitando, parecendo uma gazela, até o salão do Mestre.

.

o0o

.

- Não aguento mais trabalhar, caramba! Me dá um tempo, não foi culpa minha isso, ta legal?

- Claro que a culpa é sua. Se não tivesse aparecido aqui do nada, isso não teria acontecido.

- Por mais quanto tempo eu precisarei trabalhar? Trabalhar de graça não é comigo... ¬¬

- Vai trabalhar até arrumar todos os móveis.

- O QUÊ? Mas não dá pra fazer isso! Você cortou todos eles!

Shura e Aiko estavam na sala, discutindo enquanto o capricórnio tentava dar um jeito no estrago que Aiko havia feito. Muita serragem estava sujando o chão da casa de capricórnio, enquanto ele tentava, quase em vão, concertar algumas coisas.

- Cortei por culpa sua. Então se vira. – Aiko estava sentada e braços cruzados, no sofá que claramente havia sido colado, pois tinha um risco enorme de corte no meio dele.

- Não é melhor comprar móveis novos? Eu ajudo até!

- Não! Eu não vou gastar meu dinheiro com isso, já que a culpa é sua. Se quiser me dar móveis novo eu até aceito, só ir nas próximas missões.

- Que missões? – Shura se sentou no chão da sala, um pouco afastado de Aiko para não acabar irritando a mesma e ela não acabar cortando mais nada.

- Nós nos mantemos com dinheiro de missões que fazemos. Geralmente são secretas. Apenas a inteligência e o presidente de cada pais sabe da nossa existência. Trabalhamos para esses países a fim de manter a paz entre todas as nações. Desde espionagem até assassinatos.

- Isso é no mínimo interessante... Somos "sustentados" pela nossa deusa mimadinha.

- Se nós fossemos sustentadas por Athena, já teríamos morrido de fome. –Aiko parecia mais relaxada agora, deixando a vontade de matar o capricorniano de lado. – Quando tem missões, eles colocam num quadro, na frente das doze casas. Desde discípulos até nós amazonas de ouro podemos fazer, mas quando a missão é mais arriscada ou envolve algo que pode afetar mais de uma nação, Athena pessoalmente comunica a nós, douradas.

- Então vamos fazer um combinado. Eu irei em uma missão, e conseguirei o dinheiro para você comprar moveis novos e você não me mata. ¬¬

- Fechado.

Shura se levantou e foi em direção à capricorniana, estendendo a mão, como se fosse um acordo. Aiko por sua vez, respondeu apertando a mão dele com força, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Precisava de móveis novos mesmo, e não teria que trabalhar e muito menos gastar seu rico dinheirinho com isso. Seria perfeito.

- Agora, hombre, teria umas roupas velhas para me emprestar? Mas umas grandes, não essas de mulherzinha que você usa, estou todo sujo e...

O rosto de Aiko fica vermelho de raiva, achando aquilo um insulto. Não era possível que o espanhol era tão imbecil a ponto de não perceber ainda que ela era uma mulher. Cerrou os dentes, nervosa, apertando os dedos, com força.

- EXCALIBUR!

- Você prometeu que não ia mais tentar me matar! – Shura tentando desviar como pode, de mais um golpe.

- Corra pela sua vida, miserável!

E mais alguns móveis da casa de Aiko são destruídos, e a divida de Shura ficando cada vez maior...

.

o0o

.

- Festa, festa, festa... Adorei essa ideia. Vou até arrumar minha fantasia nova!

- Fantasia? Mas pra que? Ninguém nunca disse que era festa à fantasia - Kanon chegava perto da geminiana, com uma avental vermelhinho, uma toquinha rosa cobrindo seus cabelos, para não sujá-los, e um espanador na mão direita. A olhou de onde estava, com a cara mais entediada do mundo, por conta da limpeza na casa de gêmeos que teve que fazer.

- Mas uma festa a fantasia seria tããão legal! - A geminiana corria em direção a um baú, tirando alguns tecidos de lá de dentro. Alguns possuíam algumas remendas, cores brilhantes e chamativas. Kanon fazia uma cara feia olhando tudo aquilo. – Não! Melhor que isso, será uma festa cosplay!

- Mas cosplay e fantasia não é exatamente a mesma coisa?

- É... Não, espera... Não, não é, mas parece, ou é...? Enfim, festa cosplay vai ser muuuito legal, muito mais legal! Ei! Aglaê! Volta aqui, será festa cosplay, avisa todo mundo! – E Sarah saiu correndo atrás de uma taurina, que provavelmente não iria querer subir as doze casas de novo.

- Cara! Essa menina é pior que o Saga! Quais são os remédios que ela toma... E aliás! Como podem esconder os remédios dela? Cada doente que tem aqui nesse lugar, melhor eu me precaver...

E Kanon pegou a TV da sala, e correu para um cantinho, onde já tinha um lençol, fazendo uma cabaninha. Pegou um desodorante de spray e espirrou em volta da cabana, entrando ali, e se enrolando.

- Agora estou totalmente seguro...

?

.

o0o

.

- Por favor, Iris, eu não aguento mais subir essas escadas! Eu vou morrer! to com uma câimbra aqui já...

- Mas Aglaê, foram só duas vezes...

- Eu não gosto de escadas, você não sabe o quão isso é sacrificante! – Aglaê colocava a mão na testa, dramaticamente.

- Mas Aglaê... Eu estou fazendo os lanches da festa, e tomando conta do Shaket... – Iris apontava com o queixo um gatinho com um óculos vermelho nos olhinhos. O gato ronronava em uma almofada roxa, na sala, porque a virginiana com certeza mataria o bichano se ficasse na cozinha enquanto a mesma prepara algo para comer.

- Shaket? ¬¬ Porque algo me diz que esse nome significa algo? – Shaka apareceu na porta da cozinha, comendo uma maça, um pouco tranqüilo na casa de virgem, diferente dos outros nas outras casas.

- Ah, foi o Milo que deu o nome pra ele *-* O Shaket está aqui a um tempinho, mas eu nunca consegui decidir um nome pra ele... – A rosada sempre se animava quando falava de gatos, um de seus vícios, largou os lanches que fazia e ficou olhando para seu gatinho, feliz.

- Porque o nome dele é Shaket? – O virginiano chegou perto do gato, olhando bem para o mesmo, colocando as mãos em seu óculos, vermelhinho.

- Se eu fosse você, eu não faria isso... – Aglaê correu para de baixo da mesa, sabia, logo soube que algo ruim iria acontecer.

Shaka não entendeu muito bem o que Aglaê quis dizer, afinal, o que um gatinho quieto poderia fazer? Arranhá-lo? Isso era o de menos. Tirou o óculos do felino, e logo um feixe vermelho, de um raio laser foi em direção ao virginiano, dos olhinhos do gato. Shaka, claro, desviou à tempo, mas umas mechas de cabelo foram chamuscadas.

- MEU CABELOOOO! MALDITO BICHANO!

Aglaê, com sua velocidade da luz, logo pegou o gatinho, antes que Shaka o explodisse. E colocou os óculos no gatinho, que parecia não entender o perigo que passou, com uma carinha despreocupada.

-Então, Iris, por favor! Suba as escadas, são só seis casas. Eu cuido do Shaket, prometo.

- A ultima vez que alguma de vocês disse que ia cuidar do meu gatinho, ele acabou com a TV da Maeve e ela quase fez ele de tapete de entrada da casa de leão. – Iris foi em direção da pia, lavando as mãos. Uma clara declaração de que iria subir as escadas.

- Eu não aguento mais subir, sério, já falei com Athena, já golfei por falar com aquelas duas, já desci as escadas comunicando à todos, e já subi até aqui, dizendo que será a porcaria de uma festa cosplay. Minhas plantinhas foram ameaçadas por uma louca. Me ajuda por favor. – A taurina se ajoelhou e abraçou as pernas de Iris, quase derrubando-a.

-Tá, ta! Eu vou... Quanto drama. Não queria passar pela casa de Libra tão cedo, principalmente sozinha. Algo sempre acontece comigo... i.i – Pegou um pano de prato que estava na mesa da cozinha e secou as mãos, livrando-se do abraço de Aglaê.

- Nada vai acontecer com você, eu te garanto. E eu cuido do Shaket. Pode deixar comigo.

Iris suspirou e caminhou pra saída da casa de virgem, meio desconfiada. Enquanto isso, Aglaê começou alguns lanchinhos, colocou o Shaket na almofadinha dele e se deixou, esparramada, no sofá da virginiana, ligando a TV.

-Não quero nem saber o que esse gato vai fazer, vou é meditar... ¬¬ - Shaka saiu com seus chamuscados cabelos, com uma vontade imensa de arrancar o couro do Shaket e dar pra Maeve.

.

o0o

.

- Só mais uma Aiolos, pelo amor de Athena! Fui humilhada... i.i

- Hayate... Você acertou meu braço, minha bochecha, minha testa, meu joelho, SUA GELADEIRA!... Mas não acertou essa maça! – Aiolos, todo machucado, apontou para uma maça, intacta em sua cabeça. Nervoso.

- POOOOOOR FAVOOOOOOR... Sou a amazona de sagitário e não sei acertar uma fechinha sequer? Isso é um insulto!

- O Seiya também não consegue, é um lixo, mas ainda é um bom cavaleiro...

- Tá me chamando de lixo? É? – Hayate apontou a flecha, puxando a corda do arco e acertando uma bem no nariz do pobre Aiolos.

-AHHHH i.i Isso dói demais! Eu não chamei você de lixo. Eu chamei o Seiya de lixo. – Aiolos arrancou a flecha do nariz, com uma lagrimazinha saindo do canto do olho. – Você não poderia treinar isso de uma outra forma? Sei lá, no Wii?

- É! Boa ideia! Por que não pensei nisso antes? 3

- FUI USADO DE COBAIA A TOA? – O sagitariano se exaltou, jogando a maça que estava na sua cabeça longe, acertando um ser que estava andando com um balde na cabeça, que subia as escadas da casa de sagitário para capricórnio.

- AI!

- Depois eu que tenho mira ruim! Eu acerto a Sunny, e quem será que você acertou?

Os sagitários andaram devagar, até a pessoa que estava caída no chão, sem se mexer, por conta da pancada. Hayate tirou o balde de cima da cabeça da pessoa e viram Iris completamente tonta, murmurando algo sem sentido e com a cabeça cheia de tinta verde. A sagitariana ainda segurou a menor, apoiando a cabeça dela nas pernas, sem se importar em se sujar.

- O que será que aconteceu com a Iris-chan? – Aiolos se assustou. Nunca que tinha visto isso no santuário, normalmente.

- Ah, básico, ela passou pela casa de Libra, e com certeza caiu numa das brincadeiras que a Sunny faz... Principalmente com ela.

- Festa... Festa... Mudou... Cosplay... Festa cosplay. – a Virginiana, verdinha, falava, ainda tonta, com os olhos fechados. Eles provavelmente estariam rodando se estivessem abertos.

- FESTA COSPLAY!? YAY! Vamos Aiolos, preparar nossos cosplays! – Hayate se levantou tão rápido, e deixou Iris cair novamente, batendo a cabeça no chão.

- \*0*/

Ambos saíram correndo para dentro da casa de sagitário, com risadinhas felizes e sorrisos bobos, imaginando o trabalho que teriam durante o resto do dia. Enquanto Iris se virou, rastejando pelas escadas da casas, sujando de verde onde passava.

-Kane-chan. T^T

.

o0o

.

Voltando à nossa linda casa de aquário, a dona da mesma, estava com um balde de água e um pano meio avermelhado, limpando a parede da mesma, que estava suja de sangue a alguns instantes atrás. Claro que a paz de Akane não iria durar muito, já que a escorpiana do seu coração (s2) estava lá, para acabar com qualquer silencio existente.

-Já disse pra sair de mim, Mikaela! Não tem mais o que fazer na sua casa não?

- Mas Akaneeeee... Aquele cara folgado está usando todas as minhas coisas, e eu não posso fazer nada!

- Porque não pode fazer nada? O que você está aprontando?

- EU? Eu sou inocente! Eu não estou aprontando nada, ele quem está! – Levou as mãos ao peito, fazendo algum tipo de jura.

- E eu não te conheço, Mikaela? – Akane colocou o pano vermelho no balde, querendo sair dali, deixando a escorpiana falando sozinha.

- Como você é uma amiga cruel, Akane! Não acredita em mim?

- Claro que...

- NÃO RESPONDA!

-Kaneeeee-chaaaaan... – Voz vinda da entrada da casa de aquário.

- Assombração! Sai demônio! – Mikaela se jogou em cima da ruiva, tirando uma cruz sabe-se La de onde, e apontando pra porta. Akane com toda sua paciência. Jogou a amazona no chão, que caiu de bunda, com tudo.

Akane tinha reconhecido quem era, que vinha à casa de aquário. Claro que era Iris, a aquariana reconheceria aquela voz de qualquer forma.

- Já sei, já sei. Foi a Sunny que fez isso. Porque não revida, Iris? – Tirou parte da tinta verde do rosto da rosada.

- Não quero. Não posso. Isso é totalmente...

- Contra seus princípios Blá, blá, blá... Só não acho que deva deixar essas coisas quietas assim.

- Só vim avisar vocês duas que a festa agora será cosplay, então é melhor a gente preparar algo pra vestir... – Iris passou a mão na testa, falando tranquilamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Festa cosplay? Adorei a ideia! – Mikaela sambando. – Boa sorte em tirar a tinta do cabelo, Iris. Já sei exatamente o que usar! – Saiu correndo da casa de aquário, e como era totalmente descuidada, escorregou nos rastros de tinta que estavam na escada, escorregando e se batendo de qualquer jeito, até ser perdida de vista.

- Vamos, Iris, vou tirar essa tinta de você e já sei exatamente o que vamos usar. – Akane ignorou completamente a pobre Mikaela, que gritava ao fundo. A ruiva puxou a menor para o banheiro, jogando-a debaixo do chuveiro frio, esquecendo a porta aberta.

- Ta gelada, Kane-chan!

- Mas aqui não tem água quente, e isso é um castigo por não ter revidado à Sunny. – Akane já estava com as mãos cheias de Xampu, e esfregava a cabeça da virginiana com força. – E nem pense em como vai lavar essas roupas, vamos jogá-las fora e comprar novas.

- Tá... i.i

Enquanto Akane lavava os cabelos da sua irmã, outro residente da casa de aquário observava atentamente as duas, sem ser percebido, babando pelo fato de Iris estar toda molhada, com as roupas colando no corpo.

.

o0o

.

E Shaket passeava tranquilo, pela casa de Câncer, coçando uma de suas orelhinhas com a patinha.

* * *

.

.

.

**Momento cantinho da Akane!**

- Finalmente, depois de tanto tempo eu estou aqui para entrevistar os dourados para vocês, meninas! *-* Estou animada com meus gashapons Yaois novos e com a atenção de vocês s2 - Organizando fichinhas de perguntas.

Akane estava falando de uma sala, cheia de posteres yaoi, gashapons, e alguns videos e imagens atrás dela, num telão, como o programa da Sônia Abrão.

- Como ainda não temos as perguntas feitas por vocês para o entrevistado, hoje será apenas uma apresentação de como será o _Cantinho da Akane_. Após verem isso, vocês podem mandar perguntas para o cavaleiro sorteado para o próximo _Cantinho da Akane_. E o entrevistado de hoje é o nosso querido leãozinho Aiolia. ^^

*Palmas ao fundo.*

Aiolia estava sentado de frente pra Akane, apenas com uma mesa separando-os. O leonino usava o avental rosinha com um leãozinho desenhado e ainda estava com as mãos molhadas, pela limpeza que fazia na casa de Leão.

- Que lugar assustador é esse? Ç.Ç Eu estava na casa porca de Leão e agora apareço aqui, já não é tortura demais? - Aiolia via as cenas yaoi atrás de Akane, dele com o Shaka, com o Aiolos, com o Saga e de outros personagens.

- Isso não é tortura, isso é a coisa mais linda do mundo, e você está aqui para fazermos propaganda do meu programa, onde eu irei entrevistá-los. - Akane, batia no braço de Aiolia com as fichinhas de perguntas.

- Tá, mas como exatamente eu vim parar aqui?

- Ah, você foi convidado por mim, não se lembra? ^^ - Um bastão de basebol quebrado era visto atrás de Aiolia. - Eu te chamei e você veio de bom grado. ^^

- Se você diz... - Aiolia com um galo enorme na cabeça. - Tá, mas porque eu?

- Porque eu quis, ué, quero fazer perguntas à você que podem interessar nossas fãs, você especialmente, tem muitos fãs, leãozinho. 8D - Akane sabia inflar o ego de um leonino.

- Bom, se é para minhas queridas fãs... - Ajeitando o cabelo, estranhando o galo na cabeça, mas ignorando-o, mais preocupado com as perguntas.

- Vamos à primeira pergunta... muitas meninas estão interessadas, inclusive eu e queremos saber...

- Podem perguntar pro leão aqui, gatas. - Aiolia jogando o charme. - Estão tão interessadas em saber o que do Aiolinha aqui? ;D

- Queremos saber quanto você cobra pra lavar o banheiro! xD

- Só pode estar de brincadeira comigo. - Aiolia levantou, batendo as mãos na mesa do programa, derrubando alguns gashapons.

- Ué, não foi a Maeve que disse que você era a nova faxineira da casa de Leão? A casa de aquário tá sempre limpinha, mas bem que você poderia...

- COLOQUE O KAMUS PRA LIMPAR SEU BANHEIRO! - Aiolia bateu novamente as mãos na mesa, derrubando mais alguns gashapons.

- Se controle, caso algum deles quebrar, vou mandar a Iris servir leão picado em cubinhos de gelo, por minha conta ò.ó - Akane pegava os gashapons e os colocava com cuidado no lugar. - Meu Kanda perfeito. i.i

- Independente do que a Maeve disse, eu não estou fazendo aquilo porque quero. Eu estou sendo escravizado, em troca de um prato de comida e uma cama.

- Quanto Drama... olha, eu juro que não iria acreditar se não soubesse o quão cretina a Maeve pode ser as vezes, mas se você precisar, tem uma casinha de cachorro atrás da casa de Escorpião e você pode...

- Dá pra parar de falar sobre isso? Não disse que minhas fãs tinham perguntas à mim?

- Okay então, vamos continuar. - Se segurou pra não dizer que ninguém tinha mandado perguntas, que estava só enrolando - Vamos fazer um jogo rápido: Shaka ou Mu?

- Mu, ele é mais calmo.

- Huhuhu, então quer dizer que o Shaka é mais safadinho? 8D

- QUÊ?

- Nada não, continuando... Saga ou Kanon?

- Kanon... ir pra farra com o Kanon é mais legal.

- Milo ou Kamus?

- Milo... você não sabe como aquarianos podem ser insuportáveis. - Vendo o olhar mortal da Akane. - Er digo... o Kamus é certinho demais...

- Mas você não disse que gosta mais do Mu por ele ser mais calmo que o Shaka? Pois o Kamus é mais calmo que o Milo...

- É que aquela Barbie não para de reclamar! Aparece direto na minha casa para reclamar disso e daquilo, ele nem é nada meu, imagina se fosse.

- É, imagina se admitissem que estão juntos...

- Como assim? ¬¬

- Nada, Aiolinha lindo s2 Vamos continuar com as perguntas. - Akane Arruma as fichas, procurando mais algumas perguntas. - Caham... então Aiolia, você já teve algum caso com alguma amazona antes?

- Antes do meu momento emo (Episode G) não, mas depois eu e a Marin tivemos um caso... damos uns pegas e tals...

- E não está mais com ela?

- Ela me trocou pela Shina ç.ç Virou Yuri e me deixou de lado e_e

- Vai saber se a Shina tem cobra ou não, né? xD - Akane apanhando. - Por falar nisso, aproveitando essa deixa "yuri" venho aqui comunicar que eu não tenho NADA de yuri com a Iris. Veja bem, ela é minha irmãzinha... Você tem caso yaoi com seu irmão, Aiolia? e_e

- Nem morto.

- Então, da mesma forma que você não faz yaoi com o seu irmão, eu não faço Yuri com a minha irmã ¬¬ Vamos agora para a próxima pergunta: O Garan ainda trabalha para você? Não te dá bronca por ser tão desleixado?

- Como assim eu desleixado? Olha bem pra isso? - Aponta pro avental de leãozinho. - Eu sinto falta de quando ele e a Lithos ficavam lá na casa de leão, limpando ela todinha i.i Ele me abandonou e agora sou forçado a limpar a minha casa por conta do Aiolos e agora por conta dessa amazona porca.

- Meu Zeus, quanto drama ¬¬ Aiolos é um exemplo de irmão mais velho, tem que botar mesmo você pra trabalhar.

- Exemplo... aquele safado. Sai pra pegar as gatas com o Shura e o Saga e eu tenho que cuidar dele depois.

- Irmãos mais novos servem pra isso, pra limparem tudo, por isso tenho a Iris. s2

- Bando de cretinos isso sim.

- A próxima pergunta é se você gosta do filme do Rei Leão e se chorou com a morte do Mufasa.

- Claro que chorei! O Mufasa... me lembra o Aiolos i.i Aquela cena que ele... - Pegando uma das fichas de perguntas da Akane e assoando o nariz, estendendo a ficha suja para ela.

- Argh, pode ficar com ela agora. - Akane com uma cara de jogo, pegando um paninho com desinfetante e passando na mesa toda. - Mas mudando de assunto, antes que você acabe com os meus gashapons, você tem algum tipo de tique do seu signo?

- Grr, claro de não, coisa de doido isso. - Pulando da cadeira e correndo atrás de uma luz.

- Não sei se o santuário já era ruim ou vai ficar pior com esses malucos aqui. ¬¬ - Akane chamando Aiolia. - Vem aqui gatinho... vamos pra próxima pergunta: Você já beijou algum homem? Quem? *-*

- Nada a declarar u.u - Aiolia ficando corado.

- Huhu, nada mesmo? Isso aqui vai mostrar se é verdade - Akane mostrava um pequeno CD que cabia na palma da mão dela. O colocou no PC que havia perto e uma cena começou a ser mostrada no telão do programa.

*No telão*

- Ridícula essa festa que você fez a gente vir, Debas, quem foi o corno que inventou essa coisa de homem se vestir de mulher? E assim tão brega? - Shura estava inconformado com o clima naquela boate. Um monte de marmanjo vestido de mulher enquanto as mesmas se divertiam.

- Só o Dite pra gostar de uma coisa dessas. - Mask via Afrodite desfilar em um vestido rosa que combinava perfeitamente com ele, com saltos, enquanto a maioria dos cavaleiros usava mini saias, providenciadas pelo próprio Afrodite, com as pernas peludas e se equilibravam nos saltos plataformas.

- Olha só que gatinha aquela que está no balcão ali sozinha, hein? Tem uma bundinha até que bonita. - Aiolia tentava diferenciar os homens das mulheres, mas a julgar pelo fato de que a "mulher" que ele estava olhando, não tinha problemas para ficar em pé no salto e até parecia jeitosinha, poderia ser considerada mulher ali.

- Aonde? - Kamus, que também estava na rodinha, com uma maquiagem quase assustadora e batom, como os outros, olhou na direção que Aiolia apontava para ver de quem ele estava falando. - Mas aquele aí é...

- Calado, Pinguim! - Shura tampou a boca de Kamus, se borrando com o batom todinho. Olhou para Mask e um brilho maldoso era possível ser visto nos olhos dos dois.

- Parece até a nossa Deusinha amada de costas, aquela _ragazza_. Duvido que você consiga conquistá-la apenas com um beijo. - Mask, nada bobo, começou a cutucar o ego do leonino.

- Estão duvidando da minha capacidade, é? Deixa com o Leão aqui...

E assim, Aiolia foi decidido até aquela garota. A puxou com força e logo tratou de lhe dar um beijo hollywoodiano. A garota se debatia, até empurrar Aiolia com uma força que o Leão assustou. Quando olhou bem para o rosto da "garota" ficou branco feito papel, e logo em seguida vermelho.

- CÊ TÁ LOUCO, AIOLIA?

- MU? Você não era... mas...

- Starlight Extinction!

Nesse dia, Saori proibiu que os cavaleiros se vestissem de mulher, por conta da multa que teve que pagar.

- Meu Zeus! *-* - Akane tirando vários prints pra guardar entre as imagens yaois dela.

- Isso é fake! Photoshop! Montagem! É impossível! - O rosto de Aiolia estava mais vermelho do que estava quando foi filmado.

- Sua carinha te entrega, leãozinho. - Akane limpando o sangue do nariz. - Então o Shaka deve ser do Ikki... Apesar que prefiro Ikki e Hyoga...

- Sua doente!

- Ultima pergunta, Aiolia, para encerrar: Se você fosse yaoi, quem escolheria para ser seu par?

- Eu mesmo, claro, sou irresistivelmente gostoso u.u

- Pensei que iria escolher o Mu 8D

- Ora sua! - O loiro se levantava novamente, pronto para pular em cima da aquariana.

- Olha isso aqui rapidinho, Aiolia ^.^ - Akane apontava aquele aparelhinho dos Homens de Preto, que fazia você esquecer a memória com um flash, e logo em seguida acertava o mesmo com outro taco de basebol.

- x_x

- Perfeito 8D - Pegou o leão e o arremessou para fora da sala. - Muito bem meninas, esse é o fim no nosso querido _Cantinho da Akane_. Escolham o entrevistado do próximo capitulo e façam perguntas a ele, que serão respondidas aqui. Até a próxima, huhuhu ^.^

.

.

- Aiolia? Acorda! O que está fazendo aqui jogado na biblioteca de Aquário?

- Kamus? Ai... Que dor de cabeça. - Aiolia se levantava, com dois galos na cabeça, tentando se lembrar de algo. - Eu não sei... Estava lavando a cozinha da casa de leão e não me lembro de mais nada. Melhor eu ir antes que aquela louca me deixe sem onde dormir, pensando que eu fugi.

Aiolia sai, cambaleando um pouco, deixando um confuso Kamus sozinho.

- Coisa mais estranha... - Kamus coçava a cabeça, pensativo, olhando diretamente para a porta do cômodo que Akane lhe proibira de entrar.

.

.

.

* * *

Finalmente acabou! Suei pra escrever isso. xD

Meninas, esse é o Shaket, nosso mascote: youtube . com (barra) watch?v=65g_MKdPQmc

E esse desenho, é da Akane, com a armadura de Aquário: http : (barra barra) fbcdn - sphotos - c -a . akamaihd . net (barra) hphotos - ak -prn1 (barra ) 16058 _ 307342599381731 _ 654724959 _ n . jpg (só juntarem onde está separado e colocar as barras ^^)

Agradecimentos especiais para as meninas que me incentivaram, ou me ameaçaram de morte, ambas as coisas tiveram resultados positivos para escrever esse capitulo. Cada vez que eu comentava da fanfic para a baa-chan, já vinha ela me dar uma leve patada para me incentivar a escrever. Não que eu ache isso ruim, até gosto, já que mostra o quanto ela espera do meu pequeno hobby. xD

As coisas finalmente estão se encaminhando para que eu tenha horário definido para fazer tudo que eu queira fazer. Devem imaginar que uma virginiana sem rotina não funciona direito, e fazer coisas diferentes todos os dias e, principalmente, sem horário definido pra começar e pra terminar, acaba com qualquer um de Virgem.

Minha vida de vagal acabou, mas o dinheiro vai vir e terei um horário mesmo para escrever e jogar (coisas que eu gosto mesmo). Espero que os próximos capítulos não demorem quanto esse, para o bem da minha vida, sério. xD Esse capitulo era pra ter ficado muito maior, mas decidi que assim já está bom e pelo menos uma parte do quinto capitulo já está terminado. Eu lembro que disse que até o sexto capitulo já estava basicamente tudo escrito, mas decidi mudar muita coisa. Ora, se é apenas para copiar e colar de uma fic antiga para essa, nem adiantava ter começado uma nova, então estou fazendo basicamente tudo do zero. A ideia central continua a mesma, mas está basicamente tudo diferente.

Para quem me disse sobre a ênfase em algumas personagens mais que outras, eu digo: É mais fácil se adaptar a quem a gente conhece mais. Eu converso muito, mas muito mesmo com a Jake e com a Maho. Não as tenho como favoritas, jamais, mas obviamente vou me afeiçoar, mesmo não querendo, com as personagens delas. Eu converso mais sobre a Akane e a Evangeline, tenho mais ideias sobre ambas, então, por favor, não me deixem de mandar reviews, ou caso quiserem conversar comigo mesmo, não tenham medo disso. Como a Baa-chan diz, devo me afeiçoar as pessoas com muita facilidade. xD

Não adianta achar ruim que sua personagem está aparecendo pouco se não me manda uma review. É complicado esse negócio, mas imagina que eu amei sua personagem, dou uma parte enorme pra ela no capitulo e você sequer comenta. É injustiça com aquela que está acompanhando tudo, mesmo com pedaços pequenos na fanfic, então, por favor, mande reviews, com sugestões comentários e criticas (Mentira! Criticas não, odeio criticas. Brinks xD)

Agradecimentos à Makoh também. É uma garota basicamente nova aqui no "mundo" das fanfics, mas é esforçada e lê a minha história doente mesmo sem participar dela. Eu pessoalmente acho isso muito legal, pois eu não consigo mesmo ler fanfics de ficha no qual as minhas personagens não participem (Tenho vontade de matar as personagens que ficam com os meus bebês: Kamus, Dégel e Minos). xD

Nesse capitulo eu fiz uma pequena entrevista com o Aiolia. Pequena mesmo, pois isso não estava planejado de inicio e eu mandei PMs para as leitoras, mas pouquíssimas me responderam. Então já estou adiantando quem será o próximo entrevistado. É sorteio, ta?

O próximo entrevistado é o Saga (As minas pira xD) Mandem na review as perguntas que querem que ele responda. Pode ser qualquer tipo de pergunta e quantas quiserem. ^^ A Akane agradece.

Novamente baterei na mesma tecla: Conversem comigo. Mandem MP, me adicionem no face, mandem reviews. Enfim, conversem. Não me deixem pensar que vocês não estão nem ai para a personagem de vocês. Quero trabalhar com todas, mas a maioria deve entender que desanima ver que alguém parece não dar a minima PRINCIPALMENTE numa fanfic de fichas. Como eu comentei com a Jake estou com vontade de desenhar as amazonas, principalmente quando eu receber minha mesa digitalizadora de presente, logo, as cenas mais legais, ou as personagens, serão desenhadas com bastante frequência.

Agora todas as personagens, sem exceção apareceram. Todas as amazonas de ouro, todas as de bronze e o Eros. Sinto que o Dite ficará decepcionado. (xD)  
A personalidade das amazonas de bronze será trabalhada futuramente, mas as das de ouro já estão bem definidas, né?  
Meninas donas das fichas das amazonas de bronze, não se preocupem, vocês não são só uma pontinha na fic, terão participações muito importantes.

Como, na ultima versão da fic, tinhamos uma cavaleiro de escorpião, besha, que nem o Dite, e agora temos a Mik no lugar dele, senti a necessidade de colocar o Eros. Ele é criação do meu amigo Rodrigo, que mandou uma ficha digna de uma batalha no orkut. Bons tempos. xD Como eu já conversei bastante com a Baa-chan, todos os cavaleiros, e amazonas, irão sofrer um pouco, mas como isso não é uma fic de drama, será de uma forma bem engraçada, espero que gostem disso futuramente. Claro, sugestões de cenas serão bem vindos.

Eu não pretendo parar de escrever a fic como fiz da ultima vez, mas infelizmente, quem pouco participar irá sumindo dos caps pouco à pouco, para dar mais espaço para as personagens que estão mais ativas. Isso é uma forma injusta de trabalhar? Sim, mas é mais fácil para mim, espero que compreendão.

Creio que não tenho mais nada a dizer por enquanto. xD  
A partir do próximo capitulo, conversarei separadamente com cada uma, respondendo suas reviews. 3  
Abraços a todas que leram até aqui.

Até a próxima!  
S2


End file.
